


Power of Three

by RavenBird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (past) - Freeform, BAMF Magnus Bane, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood in love, Powerful Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Siblings, edom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: What if Magnus wasn’t the only child of Asmodeus?What if he had a Brother and Sister, who happened to be looking for him?What if Lilith crashed Lorenzo’s party?What if there was a family reunion?***This is an alternative ending to the opening scene of S3E2 At Lorenzo’s party. There’s a bit more drama.Chapter 8 changed a bit





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus couldn’t have been happier that Alec had attended Lorenzo’s party with him. Who cares if half the Warlocks glared at them, Magnus didn’t have to face the humiliation or Lorenzo’s pompous self alone.

The party wasn’t stylish in Magnus opinion, more of a show of power/money and dominance. Things people with actual confidence don’t need to show off. Magnus didn’t live in a mansion despite being able to afford it because he didn’t need to show off, everyone knew he was rich. And powerful. And a good leader who’d just made one mistake. One damn mistake, he shouldn’t be passing his title over. Not to Lorenzo of all people. 

“Hey, snap out of it” 

Magnus jerked as if literally snapped out of a trance. Alec was staring, disconcertingly at his glass and Magnus realised he was holding it just a tad too tight. He’d also been glaring venomously at the wall which had done nothing to deserve such hostility. 

“Don’t let them see you worked up, let them see you enjoying these disgusting cocktails and judging the decor” 

Magnus had to laugh at Alexander, though he felt better, his Shadowhunter didn’t half come up with some odd things to say. He was right about the cocktails though, they were weak as hell. 

“Thank You, Alexander, I suppose I’m not quite as ready for this as I thought”

It was a gross understatement, he'd take every disapproving glare from his people AND the Claves for his relationship with Alec over the pitying looks some Warlocks were giving him. Warlocks who knew his dismissal was wrong but refused to say anything, probably even voted him out and Lorenzo in. 

Lorenzo was currently trying to talk to Caterina who looked incredibly bored. He’d hurried over when he’d seen her and Madzie with Magnus and Alec. An adorable spectacle in itself. The new High Warlock tried to pry the little girl away perhaps to charm others with his “wonderful way with children” but Madzie, the superstar, flat out ignored him and said very loudly “I want Magnus” and then ran straight over to him and Alec. At least not everyone was a traitor.

A shiver ran down Magnus's spine, someone was watching him. He rolled his eyes and turned, ready to give his best "unimpressed" look, when he froze. He didn't expect to see them here, he didn't expect to see them at all. Two warlocks, one male, one female. They had dark skin like him, dark hair and eyes too. The man was slightly taller than Magnus and looked older, the girl was shorter about his age. They were leaning against the wall, unseen by most of the parties attendees and staring right at him. The girl raised her eyebrow as if to say "Well" and gestured for him to come over. 

Still shocked and feeling a little overwhelmed at the surprise guests, he handed Madzie over to Alec.

"Stay with Madzie, I'll be back in a minute" Alec gaped at him, clearly not wanting to be left alone at a Warlock party but Magnus was already gone. Alexander was a big boy, he'd be fine for a bit. 

"What are you doing here?" Magnus hissed coming to stand next to the two Warlocks.

"Hello to you too, Magnus," the woman said drily making Magnus roll his eyes. 

"Forgive me, Medea, but the three of us don't come together unless something is seriously wrong so what's happened?" 

"Lilith" 

Magnus paused, his back straightening, face blank as though he was trying to block out what he was hearing.

"What about the devil queen?" 

"She's here in New York," the man said looking grave.

"..Why...the mundane attacks" The pair nodded. Of all the demons that could've been behind the attacks, it had to be one of the worst ones didn't it.

"It still doesn't explain why you two are here, especially you, Marcus." Magnus's voice became quiet, almost fragile, he hadn't seen either Warlock in a long time and he and Marc hadn't parted on good terms. 300 years and the words still stung. Marc seemed to be thinking the same thing, a sad look on his face, Medea sighed.

"Magnus, if Lilith is here then she's gonna come looking for you and if she's looking for you then she's looking for us. It's safer for all of us to stay together, besides..." she gestures around them at Lorenzo's party "you're going through a tough time, we should be here for you"

"I'm sorry Magnus, for what I said. It wasn't fair for me to lash out at you like that. And I'm sorry I left it so long to reach out to you" Magnus gulped, he'd missed these two more than he cared to admit. 

"Your not entirely at fault Marc, I'm sorry too, sorry I couldn't save her....I've missed you" 

Marcus smiled and pulled him into a hug that Magnus easily returned. It was the first time he'd truly smiled since losing his title. It felt like coming home. 

Suddenly the ground began to shake, starting as a little rumble causing ripples in the cocktails but grew and grew until the ridiculous pillars of Lorenzo's mansions looked as though they'd collapse. Magnus felt magic run through the building, wild and frenzied. He felt his glamour drop, around him the other Warlocks having the same issue including Medea and Marc, except their marks were the same as Magnus's. Cat Eyes. Dammit. 

Rufus tried to leave the crumbling mansion creating a portal that instantly turned against him. Burning red like Edom, his arm turning into ash inch by inch before dropping dead. The portal didn't die though if anything it seemed to get bigger and it was moving. Magnus heard a scream, a high pitched, feminine scream that could only belong to a little girl.

"MADZIE" Magnus scanned the room for the little Warlock, she was in the middle of the floor, the portal heading for her and Alec, selfless protector he is, standing between them. Magnus didn't even think before moving, pulling his magic to him despite how dangerous it was with the clearly corrupted Ley Lines underneath him. He threw a shield in front of himself, effectively stopping and destroying the destructive portal. 

"What's going on?" Alec asked, still protectively wrapped around Madzie.

"I have no idea"

Medea and Marc came to stand by Magnus, their marks concealed again, as Alec came to stand by him. He saw the two Warlocks eye up the Shadowhunter and suppressed a sigh, looks like they weren't happy. Alec didn't look happy either, though Magnus suspected it was more due to nearly being killed by a portal. Caterina came up to them, taking Madzie from Alec like the protective mother she is, pausing when she saw the extra guests.

"Medea, Marcus...what are you doing here?" Medea and Marc glared at Cat, at the way she spoke to them. 

"Same as you, for Magnus," Marc said stepping closer to the smaller Warlock. Magnus wished he didn't, now Alec was looking at him as well as everyone at the party. He was secretly relieved when he saw the red wisps of magic crawling across the floor.

"Excuse me, but tonight isn't over," he said pointing out the magic. Everyone seemed to jump, trying to keep away from the red light.

It swept over the floor like it was alive and such for something. Magnus stayed close to Alexander or maybe Alexander stayed close to Magnus. Back to back and hands clasped tight. A wisp of magic caught on Medea, wrapping around her ankle like a bloody halo. It didn't do this with any other Warlocks just burnt them. It was like a net looking for specific prey and Magnus could guess who it was looking for. Magnus and Marc looked at each other and nodded, Magnus quickly stepped away from Alec letting the magic wrap around his leg.

It flowed for a second then faded away like it was never there. It could've been a tracing spell, a constant way of knowing where the three were. Or it could've been an alarm. 

“Well well, look who I have here,” said a seductive yet smug voice

Magnus whipped around and there she was. The queen of Edom, Lilith herself. She was dressed in a long elegant black dress dripping heels. The red smoke like magic swirled around her feet as it had to Magnus, Medea and Marc. She was smirking at them, paying no attention to the rest of the crowd as she prowled towards them. 

“The big three, all in one place. I’m a little star-struck.” She joked easily, though she clearly wasn’t that surprised. 

“You planned this I take it,” Medea asked trying her damn hardest to be unimpressed. 

“I will admit, when I started attacking Magnus’s city, I hoped you two would come to his aid”. Magnus has to stomp down on the pride he feels when Lilith refers to New York as Magnus’s city still. It’s mostly easily considering his siblings have played into the queen's hand.

“No won’t you bow to your queen” 

“You are not our Queen” Marc hisses venomously. Lilith simply tuts.

“Now, now Marcus. You should respect your elders, we taught you better than that” Magnus feels the room tense, hears the whispering start to flow. Lilith had been choosing her words carefully, now that she's was hinting at his, their, past together. It was stirring the other Warlocks up and Magnus needed to stop this before Lilith revealed too much. 

He looked over at Medea and Marc, slightly nodding to them before dropping down into a kneel. He hears Alec gasp behind him as he falls to one knee a hand clutching at his chest and his head bowed. 

“Our Queen,” they say in perfect, practised unison. The whispers keep flowing and Magnus feels exposed on the ground unable to see around him. 

“Very good. You may stand” she says it like it's a suggestion like the action didn't immediately alienate them from everyone in the room. Showing loyalty to a queen of hell.

Magnus fights the urge to bolt upright instead rising slowly, in sync with his siblings falling into parade stance. How many times had he teased Alexander for always standing this way? 

"So, mundane killings, corrupted leylines, family reunions. What's the special occasion?" Magnus asked, hoping his false bravo is holding strong. 

"The dead coming home but that's not what I wanted you three for. Time to come home children" she smiles in what she thinks is kindly. The way a mother looks at her children. It chilled Magnus to the born. Medea snorted beside him stepping forward.

"One, you are not out mother. Two, to hell with that, we are never going back" Lilith chuckles to herself and approaches Medea, Magnus and Marc quick to join their sister's side bringing them closer to the demon. The crowd around them forgotten, even Alec is a distant thought. 

"Don't you miss it, the heat, the freedom, the power. You know you're stronger in Edom, just by being near one of your own feeds you. Can't you feel it singing in your blood, your magic calls for Edom? Thirsts for the people you once were."

"The people we once were, were mindless killing machines. We were monsters" Marc's voice wavers at the end, none of them liked to remember what they'd been. 

"Oh come now, mindless seems a bit harsh. If I remember correctly you were very conscious and so creative, especially Magnus. I'd never seen such a young warlock take so effortlessly to magic, to killing. Asmodeus was so proud of his youngest son, he still is"

Magnus freezes, it's like the air has been punched from his lungs. He'd kept his heritage so well hidden, no one knew, sure there were whispers but no one knew for sure. There was no proof. He'd fought so hard to hide that side of himself, to prove he wasn't his father. 

"He's not my father, at best he's the demon that sired me" he yelled angrily. Hadn't he been through enough without his past coming back to bite him.

"And yet you kept the name he gave you, you all did and the family jewellery." Magnus paused, faltering, it was true Asmodeus did rename him. As a child, he'd been so heartbroken over his mother's death and scared by killing his stepfather he hadn't felt like himself. He felt like a demon who didn't deserve a name. And the jewellery, the medallions they all wore, glamoured to the point they were unrecognisable but still always there. They'd meant to get rid of them but...

"We couldn't throw them away" he muttered weakly. He pulled the medallion from around his neck staring at it, Medea and Marc doing the same. They just couldn't get rid of the necklaces, it felt like a betrayal even though they despised their father. 

Lilith stared at the three in sympathy, cackling on the inside, they were still such children. 

"It's a strange feeling, isn't it. Loving something that you know you should hate, it's proof enough you still hold an allegiance to Edom" Magnus agrees with her, he knows his siblings do to, they hate it but it is true. Edom is a part of them, not all of them.

"Your wrong. Edom will always be apart of our past but it is the past. It's not who we are now and we have no intentions of going back." Magnus says slow and sure, she won't get to him. 

She laughs at them, so strong-willed it would be such a shame to break them but Asmodeus was insistent that she bring back his children when she brought back her son. 

"Well it's been lovely seeing you all but I have to work to do. I'll see you soon" she says turning to leave calling magic to her ready to leave her parting gift. 

"We'll fight you" 

"Oh darling Medea, I'm sure you will but you might find it difficult." she clutches her hand into a fist at the same time Magnus felt this burning heat wrap around and squeeze his heart. He groaned almost falling to the floor holding his chest. He was briefly aware of his pendant falling from his fingers, chiming on the floor. Then it stopped. Like it was never there. When he looked back up, breathing a bit too heavily, Lilith was gone. Gone but the countless warlocks currently staring at him were still there. Plus one shadowhunter. How did he handle this?

"You shouldn't have come to help me," he said not looking at Medea and Marc, they hummed.

"Nope"

"You could leave, I wouldn't blame you" Medea laughed lightly, she was always able to brighten up the darkest situations.

"No point, she wants all of us and besides what kind of big brother and sister would we be if we left," she said handing Magnus back his medallion, Marc nodded. 

"I haven't thought about Edom is years" it's a lie, he'd thought about it since he'd closed the rift to Edom, his last act as High Warlock. 

"I haven't thought about what we did as their personal hunters in a long time either" that was true, those memories had long since been repressed and buried by guilt. Guilt that Magnus had enjoyed what he'd done even after he knew it was wrong. He never wanted to remember that part of himself. 

"Don't think about it now. Yes, we did it but we stopped and we're not those Warlocks anymore and we're not going to be...Magnus, Magnus get out of your head" he heard Marc speak, could hear the beginning of worry seep into his tone but Magnus didn't respond. Just stands there swaying, he can hear his heartbeat and when did it get so loud and his breathing, why was it so slow. Distantly he hears Cat speak, something about going into shock or a retreat. Something. His brothers in front of him, rubbing his arms, he thinks Medea is there too but he doesn't care, he's stuck in the memories. 

Then someone else is in front of him. Tall and pale. Black hair and hazel eyes and a kind smile. 

"Hey Magnus, come back to me." Alexander says quietly like he's telling a secret.

"Alexander" Magnus focus back in a little but he's still swaying not all there. 

"Hey there. Coming back slowly. So, if your Asmodues's son does that make you a prince?" Magnus blinks confused, not there enough to get defensive about Alec asking after his father. 

"Urm yes. I guess that's how it works" Alec's face breaks into a bright cheesy smile that reaches his eyes. Magnus smiles back, it's not like he has a choice. 

"So I'm dating a prince. I'm dating royalty. Ha, Jace is never going to hear the end of this" Magnus laughs. Proper laughs, grabbing hold of Alec. His Nephilim really did say the oddest things. And like that the spell was broken, Magnus was back with himself like he never left. Alec had pulled him back from the edge. Despite the current audience, he kissed Alexander needing a bit of affection Alec so willingly gave him. 

"You really don't mind?" he asked quietly.

"you don't mind my parents are ex circle members" Magnus snorted, it's true but not quite the same.

"Being the son of a Prince of Hell is a bit more extreme" Alec shrugged as though it was debatable. Magnus smiles, Lilith is terrorising the city, his siblings are back, Lorenzo has his title and the whole New York is gonna know who he is, but Magnus is OK because he has Alexander.

"Medea, Marc come by the loft tomorrow, I'm sure you can find me. We'll do introductions and figure out what to do about our queen of hell problem. See you" Magnus chirps walking past his stunned siblings tucked under Alec's arm. 

Behind him he can hear Lorenzo complaining and Caterina and Madzie laughing. The other Warlocks watch him and Alec leave, none of them glare, just sort of stare in awe. Let them.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec awoke before Magnus the next day like he normally did, but he didn’t get up. Instead, he stayed curled up warm under golden sheets with his arms securely wrapped around his boyfriend. He wanted to be there when Magnus woke up, wanted to be there for him in general, so he’d texted Izzy that he wouldn’t be in today and stayed in bed.

They hadn’t talked about last nights events when they’d gotten home. Magnus had been emotionally exhausted, even though he’d tried to hide it, and not in any shape to answer any of Alec’s questions. So the Shadowhunter didn’t bring it up. Instead, he’d poured them some drinks and bath and talked about nothing until they’d gone to bed. Where Alec made sweet gentle love to his boyfriend knowing Magnus would need the reassurance that, no matter what, they were still ok. 

Now, in the morning light, questions buzzed around Alec’s head like annoying flies. Some worrying, others more curious; Why hadn’t Magnus told him about his father or his siblings? Why weren’t the three together? What had they done in Edom? What was Edom actually like? How had they escaped? How did being sired to a Prince of Hell make Magnus and his siblings different? 

“I can hear you thinking” Magnus mumbled sleepily.

Alec looked down as the warlock uncurled himself from the Shadowhunter to stretch out in the most feline manner. Alec loved seeing Magnus in the morning, it was when he looked his softest. No makeup or hair products, no expensive clothes or jewellery. Just Magnus with his hair down in an oversized shirt and his cat eyes glowing warmly. He was beautiful. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” Alec spoke quietly as to not disturb the peaceful moment. He took the others hand bringing it up to kiss. 

“How are you feeling this morning,” he asked tentatively. Magnus smiled calmly although something his eyes gave him away. 

“Still pretty shocked by my surprise family reunion but nothing I can’t handle” always putting on a brave face Alec thinks. 

“Just start asking me,” Magnus says after a minute. 

“I know you must have questions, I don’t blame you so just ask them. Awkward silences are my worst enemy” 

“It wasn’t awkward,” Alec says quietly pulling Magnus closer to him. “And you don’t have to answer any of my questions if you don’t want to. You don’t owe it to me”. Magnus sighs curling into him, Alec can’t help but think it’s exactly where Magnus belongs. 

“Yes I do. My family drama is causing the city you protect to be in danger. I just don’t know where to start.

“Let’s start with your siblings,” Alec asks. Magnus smiles a little.

“Marcus and Medea. They're both older than me, Marc’s the oldest. Medea and I are closest, Marc was always looking out for us when we got into trouble.” He says a faraway look in his eyes like he’s remembering one of their escapades. Alec is tempted to say it reminds him of his own siblings. 

“Why aren’t the three of you together?” The Warlock shrugs in his arms. 

“Safer,” he says simply. At Alec’s lack of response, he continues.

“All Warlocks have a unique magical signature, like our marks, but mine and my siblings are the same. People noticed and they start asking questions, not to mention we’re stronger when we're together. People felt threatened so we split up” 

Alec thinks it’s awful. That Magnus was forced to leave his siblings because others were uncomfortable with them. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth knowing his people were probably apart of the problem.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Alec says quietly. Magnus sighs.

"It wasn't so bad, we kept in touch via fire message, saw each other every few decades and if one of us needed the others then they always came, no questions. It wasn't until Marc and I fell out 300 years ago that things changed" Alec sits up straight, he can't help it. Staring at his lover in shock.

"300 years, you haven't seen your siblings in 300 years! Because of an argument, I can't say mad at Jace for more than 3 days" Magnus chuckles at him, a sly smirk crossing his face. Alec wonders how he can be so calm about this, he'd go insane if he lost Izzy or Jace or Max.

"That's because you haven't had centuries to learn how to hold a grudge and for the record Medea did check in on me for a bit but I guess she got bored of mine and Marc's fight, it doesn't matter though. I had Ragnor and Cat, they've been family " Alec thinks it's sad that Magnus isn't more connected to his siblings but he's glad his boyfriend wasn't alone all these years.

"They just seemed so protective of you last night" Magnus's smile drops slightly, his body coiling up, tense and ready to bolt. Alec kicks himself internally. It takes another minute for Magnus to speak again.

"They are still my family, and we do care about each other, I've missed them a lot but last night was more about sticking together against a common enemy."

"Lilith, what does she want aside from you and your siblings? What did she do you when she left" Alec quickly rambled off forgetting that Magnus almost definitely didn't know any of the answers.

"I don't know Alexander, apart from causing general chaos any number of things could've drawn her here and as for what she did. I'd rather not think about it" his voice turns grave as if he's imagining the worst and Alec dreads to think what it could be.

"First, we need to sort out the leylines, don't you think" Magnus and Alec jump at the new voice. Turning, Medea and Marcus stand in the doorway of their bedroom smiling smugly. It's the exact same look Jace would give Alec when he came to the Institute with a visible hickey. 

"How did you get in?!" Magnus asked annoyed while Alec pulls the covers up to preserve his modesty. The other two Warlocks thought it was pretty cute, for a Shadowhunter.

"Can't you guess, same magical signatures, your wards thought we were you" Magnus growls lowly.

"When I said for you to come over, I meant for you to knock like everybody else" Alec distantly thinks that, actually, nobody ever knocks. 

"We're your siblings, we don't need to knock. Now get dressed, we need to talk" Marc ordered as the two left the room still smirking.

"Still confused why I didn't miss them," Magnus asked sarcastically getting up, Alec forgets how to answer being presented the with the perfection that was Magnus Banes ass. Magnus laughs lightly at his flustered Nephilim and heads to the bathroom.

When the two entered the living room Marc and Medea were sipping coffee, there was another on the counter. Magnus's favourite vanilla latte.

"We didn't know what you liked...Alec, was it" Medea said gesturing to the coffee.

"Urm, cappuccino for me" Medea smiled and snapped her fingers, so like Magnus and the hot drink appeared in his hand. Alec snorted.

"Now I know you're related, you all steal coffee...thank you" Medea laughs delightedly and clicks her fingers again, sending money to the Starbucks she'd "stolen" from.

"Your welcome, I'm Medea, Magnus's big sister. Nice to meet you" she extends her hand to shake but when Alec takes it her grip is incredibly firm and hot. Alec quickly realises she's burning him, only lightly like in warning, her smile is forced too. She's not that happy to meet him. 

"Nice to meet you too" Magnus glares at his sister, of course, he knows what she's doing, as she smirks letting go of Alec's hand. He wonders if that was some kind of test. 

"You have a plan to sort out the leylines?" Alec asks tensely. He doesn't enjoy the staring match going on between the four of them, it's like he's being dissected. 

"Of sorts, we need to purify them otherwise all the Warlocks at risk as well as anyone around them. The question is how, that's the tricky part" Magnus snorted beside him, giving his brother a look. One that Izzy would interpret as "really bitch". 

"We can use the angelic core of the institute to purify the leylines, we just have to connect the two," Alec says, he's not entirely sure it's possible but it made sense.

"I can do it, I can temporally move the leylines to line with the core, you release the energy and we can kiss the demonic corruption goodbye," Magnus says confidently, the others don't seem sold. 

"Providing the Shadowhunters are ok with putting their Institute at risk, not to mention the strain it'll put on you Magnus, the amount of power it'll take". Alec sees the way they look at him, or more like how they look at his runes. They don't trust him, he understands, he just hopes he can win them over. For Magnus.

"Your welcome to help me," Magnus says off offhandedly.

"The shadowhunters job is to protect mundanes and downworlders alike, with the warlocks magic being effected by the leylines it's our job to do something about it and besides it's a good way to introduce you to the rest of the team" Medea and Marcus look at him funny.

"It is?"

"And why is that"

Alec rolled his eyes "We're not just going to help with the leylines. Lilith threatens the whole city, not just you, if you're going to take her own, the shadowhunters will be there. I'm definitely not letting Magnus go at it alone." He grabs Magnus's hand as he says it, he's rewarded with one of the Warlocks brightest smiles. The ones that only seem to come out when Alec tells Magnus he loves him. There's a quiet cough, reminding the couple there are other people in the room. Alec expects them to be frowning and Marcus is but Medea is wearing a small smile, she discreetly nods at him. 

"Very well then, let's go," Marcus says walking out, Medea follows after him rolling her eyes but Magnus and Alec hang back. They had wanted to stay in today. Oh well.

"As first impressions go, I think you did quite well" Magnus whispers.

"They hate me, Marc definitely hates me" 

"They'll warm up to, remember it took Cat a minute as well" Magnus promises, kissing his cheek before following his siblings. Alec notices a glint in the Warlocks eye like he's enjoying this. This must be what Magnus went through with Izzy and Jace, he supposes it's only fair he goes through it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 2.
> 
> I was so relieved when a lot of you said you wanted to read more cause I really like this concept but wasn’t sure how people would take it. 
> 
> This is more from Alec's perspective but I don't think I'll do a lot of that, I feel story works better coming from Magnus.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

The plan works in a roundabout way. Medea and Marc don’t help Magnus in the end, instead, they position themselves outside the Institute setting up a force field to contain the blast if there was one. There wasn’t. After being locked out the system by one of his subordinates Alec managed to release the energy Magnus had been holding manually. Magnus is proud of himself but he’s not in any rush to do it again. He can still feel the angelic energy burning through his veins hotter than EEdom'sfire, trying to purify him. 

After a quick banishment to Raincold Island, it had been beyond satisfying to see the look on Raj’s face, Alexander is back in front of the Institute barking orders while Magnus and his siblings watch from the sidelines. Their not oblivious to the stares the other Shadowhunters sneak at them, they hear the hushed whispers surrounding them. “Children Of Asmodues” “demonic siblings” and Magnus be lying if he said it didn’t sting. All the eyes glaring at them feel like thousands of pricks of ice against their fire hot skin. Marc and Medea are tense, muscles standing to attention beneath their caramel skin so similar to his own. He sees them glare back at the Nephilim, has to catch Marc before he steps up to one especially brave, stupid, Shadowhunter that points his blade toward them. 

“Calm down, we’re safe here. Their just shaken, don’t give them any more reasons to be” Magnus pacifies his brother, hoping he listens. Marc hisses between his teeth, turning his glare on Magnus. 

“Your safe here. Not us. We’re not fucking their leader” Marc spits and Magnus seethes. Not two seconds ago he was dead on his feet but one bad word against Alec or their relationship and he’s awake. Magic sparks in his palms and Marc winces, then groans before buckling to the floor holding his head. Alec glances over concerned but Magnus waves him off cheerily. 

“Please continue, just some brotherly bonding going on over here” Magnus calls before dragging a still groaning Marcus towards the training room. He distantly hears Medea try to do damage control before giving up and running after them. 

“That was mature” she chimes next to Magnus giving him her most unimpressed look. There was a time that look would’ve made Magnus squirm, he’s long past that now. 

“I’m tired, hungry and he pissed me off” Magnus dismisses still pulling his brother along by the scruff of his neck.

“You got anything to add while we’re at it” he bites out daring his sister to test his anger, his power.

“I don’t feel comfortable in the Institute and I don’t completely approve of your Shadowhunter but you care about him so I’ll play nice,” she says before adding more seriously.

“Unless he hurts you, then I’ll tear him apart.” The threat actually makes Magnus smile and he finally releases Marcus. From his grip and the magical aneurism he’d been inducing.

“You see Marcus, that’s how siblings should talk about their siblings relationships. Honestly and with respect” he mocks with his most patronising tone. Marcus, still wincing and damn right, glares at Magnus. 

“I’m only looking out for you Magnus, he’s gonna hurt you, Shadowhunters always do” Magnus laughs cynically.

“Hurt me, well you’d know all about that wouldn’t you” Marc flatters, eyes becoming sad before switching back to anger.

“I thought we dealt with this last night” to which Magnus makes an incredulous face. 

“You all but accused me of murder, wished me dead and then Abandoned me for 300 years. That little hug last night is the equivalent to putting a bandaid on a bullet wound. We’re not ok” Magnus’s voice rises higher, voice catching every other word as he gets misty eyed. Around him the pillars of the room shake with uncontrolled magic, red and indigo flames lick across the floor and Magnus can’t remember a time his magic had been so erratic. 

Magnus creeps back a few steps as if the small amount of space will clear his mind. He breaths deeply, trying failing to tame his magic, he settles for the dull crackling under his skin before opening his eyes again.

“I’m not the little boy that adored you just because you were my big brother anymore. I’m not going to hang on your every word or do what ever you say. That’s not me” he explains and maybe he sees Marc’s eye twitch.

“I appreciate your concern and your help but do not presume to know me, 300 years is a long time and I’m a different man now. If you don’t like Alexander or my relationship with him, fine but you will respect it and him. Is that understood?” There’s no room to negotiate, not when it comes to Alec, he can understand mistrust but not disrespect. Not when Alec means so much to him. From the look in his eye, Marcus finally understands just how much. He doesn’t like it, that much is obvious but he nods all the same.

“Of course Magnus, I’m sorry for what I said, now and then. I hope when this is over I can get to know the man you’ve become.” They shakes hands and it feels like last night, like seeing an old friend after a long time. It’s good but your clearly out of sync. 

Beside them Medea snorts loudly. She can’t believe these boys, more than 300 years old and still so naive. 

“So we’re gonna do this every other day then,” she asks eye brows raised. Magnus and Marc look at her questionably making Medea sigh. There was a reason she quit visiting these two.

“You really think this little talk changed anything. Your gonna blow up at each other every time you have the slightest disagreement” she looks pointedly at Magnus. 

“300 years of baggage remember and it’s going to waste our time,” she says and neither boy admits she’s completely correct. 

“So what do you suggest Sister” Marc tried to keep his voice uninterested. It doesn’t work. 

“We meet up tomorrow at Central Park” Magnus huffs

“And do what, catch up, talk about the old days, pretty sure that’s what we’re doing now,” he says smugly. Medea is not amused. 

“Spar” Magnus and Marc freeze staring at their sister seemingly mystified which, of course, Medea loves.

“We meet at Central Park, hides ourselves in a little bubble, no mundanes and beat the shit out of each other. Let all the frustration hang out and when all that stress is out the way, we can actually focus on Lilith. You know, the real enemy” 

Magnus thinks it’s a brilliant idea. He can’t remember the last time he truly let loose, usually, it was just too dangerous. There weren’t many Warlocks that could match him and he hated to actually hurt his sparring partner. Not to mention, it was exactly what his magic needed. To be used and pushed to its limit to get it to settle. Just the thought was thrilling and refreshing. 

“I’ll be there” he agrees enthusiastically. 

“Uh hum”

Magnus turns towards the door where Alexander’s curly haired friend, Underhill, is standing. It’s ironic, the Institute is his home but he stands timidly at the door.  
Like he’s somewhere he shouldn’t. 

“Their finished in the Ops Centre, Alec and the others are in his office Magnus. Your siblings are welcome to join.” The  
Shadowhunter stutters our his message and Magnus sends Marc and Medea a look. “How could you find them threatening, seriously” he speaks in their minds and they roll their eyes at him. 

“Actually my siblings are leaving, would you escort them out for me, I need to speak to Alexander” Underhill is quick to nod leading Magnus’s amused siblings out. Magnus heads in the opposite direction.

*****

Walking into the Head of the Institute office use to fill Magnus with dread, now it’s as easy as walking into his loft. Because now, Alec’s here and his Shadowhunter warms up every room he enters. 

He walks in now to see not only Alec but Izzy, Jace And Clary too. They look confused. 

“Where’s your siblings?” Alec asks.

“They left, I’ll see them tomorrow” Alec bites his lip, a nervous habit Magnus finds adorable. 

“Are you three ok, things seemed...” Alec doesn’t finish his sentence but Magnus knows what he means. It can’t of looked good when Magnus all but marched his brother out of the room. 

“Yes, sorry about that. We’re...getting there” when he’s met with silence Magnus shrugs. 

“We’re a dysfunctional trio but there’s love buried beneath, deep deep beneath. We’ve just got to dig it up and we’ll probably fight the entire time” he laughs tiredly. It’s an emotional rollercoaster with his siblings and his fiery magic doesn’t help. He just wants to sleep.

“Well, as long as your ok” Alex says and Magnus here’s the underlying question. “You are ok, right” Magnus nods smiling and moves over to his Shadowhunter and kisses him. It’s only light, given Alec’s siblings are in the room, but it sets Magnus on fire all the same. A sudden pull towards his lover that’s strange for even him, once again Magnus magic comes forth and it’s like it’s reaching for Alec. Magnus pulls it back and thankfully no one noticed, or Magnus suddenly flushed face. 

He really needed this fight tomorrow, his body is totally out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait
> 
> This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to cut it short so I could upload. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel I should start this with...
> 
> In no way is violence a good way to sort out any issue, be it emotional, anger, disagreements or anything else. If you’re having a problem with someone, talk it out or take up colouring until your calm.
> 
> Don’t start a fight club, please.

He’d hated getting up the next morning, Magnus was a night owl through and through so waking up early enough to beat his early-bird Shadowhunter was a struggle. Especially when the still half asleep and very naked Alec Lightwood tried to pull him back into bed. It wasn’t a testament to his strong will, honestly. 

Magnus hadn’t told Alec about his outing with his siblings today, mainly because he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t approve Magnus going to get the seven bells knocked out of him. Which is completely valid and actually touches Magnus but he needs to go, so sneak out it was. 

Standing in Central Park surrounded by a heavy-duty glamour crouched down in an offensive position with a predatory smirk spread across his lips, Magnus is glad he slipped away. Clad in loose sportswear, standing opposite his siblings so they form a triangle Magnus feels alive. His magic thrumming in his veins like wildfire, burning with an unbridled potential he hasn’t felt in a long time. Marc and Medea wear matching smirks, their own red flames of power crackling at his fingertips. They look savage, with teeth bared and eyes like slits and Magnus realises this is going to hurt. 

It doesn’t scare him, it’s the dark part of himself that enjoys this, that has Magnus growling lowly, ready to fight. He’s normally ashamed of this side of himself, the side that revel’s in violence. He hides it away for fear he’ll hurt someone. He won’t hurt Marc or Medea, they're built for this the same as him. They’ll give as good as they get, Magnus is counting on it.

They bow to each other first in mock respect than from one second to the next, they’re on each other. From perfect stillness to rushing like water they were consumed by fire. The three twist and turned, using magical and physical attacks alike and unafraid to get ugly. Within minutes Magnus had split lip and burn covering his left arm. It’s still sizzling when he lands a right hook to Marcus’s eye sending the Warlock back a few paces. 

The air becomes thick with the smell of sulphur, the grass around them smokes, catching light from the embers of their magic. The sound of ripping fabric and tearing flesh fill the space around them. Blow after blow but Magnus barely feels a thing. It’s as though magic is flowing from every pore in his body, attacking, healing and defending all at once. He doesn’t even think, every thought chased away or overridden by the instinct to fight. To prove himself the strongest. 

They are all fast and well trained, it looks like their dancing around each rather than fighting. Constantly changing tactics, one moment Magnus and Medea are hanging up on Marcus, the next his older siblings are pinning him to the ground. He expects Medea to turn the tables again and lunge for Marc but she doesn’t, instead, she gets up smirking as if to sit back and watch. Marcus pins his hands above his head like that would stop him. Magnus spits in his brothers face, smirking deviously.

“Haven’t you figured out yet, I don’t need my hands to cast” again he induces an aneurysm causing Marcus’s grip to loosen. Magnus doesn’t waste a second getting his hands free and sending a pulse of magic that has Marcus flying backwards and landing with a heavy thud. 

Next, he kicks Medea’s legs out from under her, sending his sister sprawling to the floor where Magnus holds her with magic. He intends to kick her while she’s down, a low move but who cares, when she glares up at him venomously.

“Your not the only one” she grits out and a raging winds knocks Magnus back, breaking his spell. His head hits the ground hard and his vision blurs, black spots appearing around his sight even as he gets back up. 

Their magic grows stronger with every attack unlike like anything they’d ever felt. It consuming literally. Theirs encased in their magic like it’s a hurricane, keeping those that couldn’t survive out. Foul insults and vexing provocations spill from their tongues like lava as their attacks get more creative.

At one point Marcus hoists Medea into the air only to drop her on her head. Such a fall would’ve easily snapped the neck of a  
Mortal but Medea rises in an instant, hair flipping back like a goddess, conjuring a dagger from a thin air and throwing it at Marcus with deadly aim. He screams when the blade pierces his thigh and Magnus laughs at the display, before finding a dagger of his own shoved in his gut. He doubles over, coughing up blood, before pulling it out and hulling it back at Medea. She catches it like it’s nothing, the blade slides through her hand like butter and Magnus respects that she doesn’t even flinch. 

The fight is thrilling, exhausting, liberating, agonising and all too addictive. Every muscle in Magnus’s body is screaming for him to stop but also to continue. The pain of every wound, the burn of prolonged activity call to Magnus and he just can’t ignore it. Until, eventually, after what must've been hours they stop. There’s no formal ending, no words exchanged, just the three siblings collapsing in the sun. 

The whirlwind of magic calms to dull hum around them as the magic tries to knit together their ruined bodies. Only the sound of their laboured breathing stirs the air. Then Medea quietly chuckles, then laughs. Marcus laughs too and then Magnus and before they know it they can’t stop. Full-on belly laughs pulled from each of them, even though every movement is painful and their bodies beg them to stop they just can’t. They laugh until their gasping for breath and then some. 

“Well that’s certainly a healthy coping mechanism,” Magnus says bitingly, Medea snorts beside him.

“You feel better don’t you?” She asks.

“I do, better than I have in ages” Marcus hums in agreement beside him. All the that extra, erratic magic is gone, used up in the fight and now Magnus’s powers flow peacefully beneath his skin, ready and waiting to listen to him. 

They stay laid out on the grass, while they heal and catch their breaths until they can move again. When they do, Marcus conjures water bottles for all of them and they sit under a nearby tree. It’s serene and relaxing in the park and the adrenaline of the fight gives way to sedation that leaves the three boneless. 

“So Lilith, aside from us, what does she want?” Marcus asks and Magnus considers him, trying to think of anything relevant.

“Whatever it is, it’s recent. A rift to Edom was just opened, I closed it but there was plenty of time for her to get through before then” Medea hums thoughtful, chewing the information over.

“Why was the rift opened, how?” She asks. 

“Jonathon, Valentine's demonic son and Clary’s brother opened the rift before he died.” 

“Demonic Son?” Marcus frowns, Valentine was a Shadowhunter after all. 

“Yes, Valentine injected him with demon blood while he was still in the womb. It gave him demonic abilities” Magnus explains slowly, it feels like all the puzzle pieces are in place, he just can’t see it. Beside him, Medea sits forward worrying her lip. 

“Didn’t Lilith say her return had something to do with “the dead coming home”...” Magnus pales because it can’t be true. Valentine hates all demons, there’s no way he summoned...and made a deal with....

“He used her blood, Valentine used Lilith blood on Jonathon. He’s basically her son. She’s going to bring him back” Magnus breaths in horror, the boy had been a monster the first time, what would being brought back from the dead do to him.

“It would explain the mundane murders, any resurrection spell requires a blood sacrifice” Marcus chimes in.

“And the Ley Lines, Lilith probably used them to feed her spell” Medea adds, each new bit of evidence more damning. Something’s off though.

“It doesn’t explain the murders entirely. All the killed people are still at the morgue, she hasn’t used them” Medea shakes her head.

“Maybe they aren’t the ones she needs, the killers have all disappeared right. I think their ones she’ll use, their probably still alive” Angel, Magnus hopes so. The murders had been weighing Alec down, to rescue the clearly possessed mundanes would be a huge win. 

“She’ll need more than blood and magic to make this work, she no doubts has the body. What else?” Magnus nods because Jonathon’s body was never found. 

“His father is rotting in Alicante six feet under, that only leaves Clary,” Magnus says with a sinking feeling. Not biscuit. 

“What about after he’s been brought back, what will she do then?” There were countless things Lilith could do now that she was free, even more, if she bought Jonathon back. But Magnus knows the hateful woman well.

“Jonathon was killed by Jace after he attacked him and the others. Revenge is my best guess and after that, isn’t world domination the usual demon M.O” Magnus says half-heartedly. 

“Well let’s stop it here before it gets to that, I don’t wanna think about that” Magnus could relate. 

“We’ll work with the Shadowhunters on the murders, try and gather some more clues and keep an eye on the Fairchild girl” Marcus instructs and actually, Magnus thinks it’s a good plan. 

“I’ll relay what we’ve figured out to Alexander, you two look into how we can fight Lilith specifically” they share a nod. 

“But can we do that later, I don’t wanna move just yet” and with that the three collapse back against the three.

******

The three are unaware they’d been noticed. Their glamour kept them hidden from sight but the magic they used couldn’t be contained as easily as they thought. The demonic disturbance had caught the attention of a couple of Warlocks. Namely, Mr Lorenzo Rey. 

He stood a few feet away from the bubble-wrapped around the three siblings he could sense inside. Whatever they’d been doing, it had been intense. The power radiating off the globe had been indescribable. The sort of power most Warlocks, Lorenzo included, only dreamed of having. The Queen Of Hell had been right, the three were clearly stronger together. Magnus had never been this powerful. 

It aggravated Lorenzo no end, he’d meant to confront Bane after his ruined party but he was always with his siblings or his pesky Shadowhunter, both of which made the cat-eyed fiend untouchable. 

Lorenzo thought back on what Lilith had said. “Your magic calls for Edom, thirsts for the people you once were” Magnus and his siblings hadn’t elaborated on what that meant but Lorenzo could guess. They had been killers, killers that enjoyed their power. Is that what they’d been doing, letting off steam. Had their old urges resurfaced in light of the Queen's return? Lorenzo shivered at what that would mean if Magnus and his sibling were losing control of themselves. It was an assumption, of course, that didn’t make Lorenzo think he was wrong.

He thought more of what Lilith had said that night, they were Asmodues’s children, they’d been raised and trained in Edom, they bowed to Lilith and she wanted them. Lorenzo was willing to bet she go as far as to possess them to get them back to Edom. The details were unclear, but one thing was. Magnus Bane and his siblings were a threat. Or would be soon. Threats need to be removed. 

And Lorenzo would be the one to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I liked this chapter, writing the fight scene was as therapeutic as the actual fight was for Magnus, Medea and Marcus. 
> 
> It was more graphic then I intended but hopefully it’s not too much. 
> 
> Also, Lorenzos plotting but what’s new. 
> 
> In reference to canon, this is definitely going to divert a lot but I’m not gonna butcher the show or I hope i don’t. Im going to rewatch 3A to get my timeline straight and go from there
> 
> Hope your all enjoying the story


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one

When Magnus gets home, Alec isn’t there. Quickly assuming his Shadowhunter has gone to the Institute Magnus goes to freshen up and make sure there are no remaining bruises or cuts from earlier left on him. Once he’s presentable Magnus portals to the front of Institute. The big church used to be imposing but now it almost feels natural to find himself climbing its stone steps. What has Alexander done to him?

Usually when he enters the Institute he’s greeted by one of his friends, normally Alec or Izzy. Sometimes their not there, but he can always hear them close by, the click of Isabelle’s heels, Clary and Jace sparing or Alec’s commanding voice. He hears none of them this time. Instead, Magnus is met by a tall blonde Shadowhunter he’s never seen before and doesn’t catch the name of. 

“Good Morning Warlock Bane, what can we do for you today?” The new blonde politely asks, throwing Magnus a little as he’s typically he’s met with a cold front by the other New York Shadowhunters.

“I’m here to take the Institute off the Ley Line grid, now they’ve been purified it’s safer to have the Institute away from them” Magnus explains professionally and the blonde smiles, relief touching his features.

“I was hoping you’d say that the Ley Lines been messing with our systems all morning. Come, I’ll escort you” Magnus presses his lips together but nods all the same. He can go find Alexander after this was done, besides the new Shadowhunter seemed nice enough.

The spell to take the Institute off the Ley Lines was, thankfully, nowhere near as complex or draining as the spell to link them together. After a short ten minutes, the Angelic core is disconnected and the Ley Lines are running calmly. Magnus waits for the Shadowhunter, Underhill he calls himself, to check that everything is in working order for the Institute before stepping away. 

“Do you know where I’d find Alec?” He asks Underhill before he leaves, Magnus doesn’t feel like searching the entire building. The blonde looks thoughtful for a second.

“I think he and Izzy are in the weapons room” he suggests, Magnus notes that he’s biting his lip somewhat anxiously and wonders if something’s happened. He lets it go, nodding his thanks to Underhill before heading for the armoury. A little bit of wandering around and he finds his favourite siblings quietly conversing.

“There you are! The Institute has been successfully taken off of the Ley Lines” he says entering the room. Alec looks to him, seemingly out of breath.

“That’s good, thank you Magnus” he just about pants and then turns away again. Magnus takes the man in, his shoulders are incredibly tense, he’s sweating, breathing heavily and his eyes look helplessly lost. Isabelle is equally serious looking. The atmosphere is stifling and Magnus finds himself backing away.

“Right, I guess I’ll make myself scarce” Isabelle rolls her eyes at him.

“We just got a fire message from mum,” she says instantly setting Magnus on edge.

“She says that she’s “dropping” by for a “family dinner” Magnus makes a face.

“Those are a lot of air quotes” 

“Mum doesn’t just drop by for anything,” Alec says.

“Yeah we think mum and dad have finally made their divorce official” Izzy finishes.

“My condolences” despite their disagreements he knows how important family is to both Alec and Izzy and that this can’t be easy. Surprisingly Isabelle just shrugs.

“It’s for the best. The problem is when mums upset she tries to fix everything around her”

“Which usually includes grilling her children on everything she thinks is going wrong in their lives” Alec states sarcastically, it’s not hard to read between the lines. His Alexander was about to be grilled for being gay and for dating a Downworlder and Izzy was probably going to get the same for supporting him.

“So, where are you holding this suspenseful dinner?” 

“Definitely not here,” Izzy says gesturing to the church around them.

“The Institute tends to bring out her inner Inquisitor” Alec explains.

“What about my place?” The words are out his mouth before he can really think about what he’s offering. He doesn’t want Maryres Lightwood in his home again, not after the disaster of Max’s party but he can’t take it back. Not when he sees the siblings exchange hopeful looks.

“Magnus, you don’t have to do that?” Magnus thinks about backing out but he knows they don’t have many options and he’s said it now.

“I insist. You can have the place all to yourselves” Izzy’s face lights up with an idea. 

“Wait, you should be there” she suggests eagerly, Magnus is less so. Almost jumping away from the woman in alarm. He did not sign up for that. Alec appears to feel the same, staring at Izzy like she’d gone mad. 

“Think about it” she insists “if Magnus is there being his usual charming self” Magnus preens under the compliment 

“Mum won’t have time to integrate us” It’s a good plan, he can see Alec is tempted so Magnus commits himself.

“I am charming” he’s telling himself and not just Alec. Alexander still looks unsure. 

“You don’t think it’s...too much?” he asks and Magnus smiles humorously at him.

“Too much is my middle name” he reaches out to the other man and feels a burst of pride when Alexander instantly relaxes under his touch. A few months ago that wouldn’t have happened.

“Look, clearly this is important to you, ergo it’s important to me” There’s a whole conversation unspoken between them before Alec nods, gifting Magnus with one his shy “light up the entire room” smiles. Magnus can feel Izzy smiling smugly at them but chooses to focus on his Love instead.

******

A few hours later, when Magnus has finished with the few clients he’d had that day, Alec shows up arms full of groceries. He wouldn’t let Magnus conjure anything, adamant it was better to do everything by hand. He makes a beeline for the kitchen, an environment Magnus had never seen the Shadowhunter in. It’s strange yet amusing. 

He starts laying everything out and Magnus can’t help but notice that there’s a lot. A lot for just one stew and a lot of ingredients that don’t belong in a stew. Magnus doesn’t say anything though and lets Alec buzz around the room. Seeing as he’s not allowed to do anything Magnus checks his phone, in between spying on Alexander, and sees a text from Medea. 

To Magnus  
From Medea  
Have you spoken to Alec yet?

To Medea  
From Magnus  
Not yet, we’re a tad busy with a family dinner

To Magnus  
From Medea  
You didn’t tell us we were having a family dinner!!!

To Medea  
From Magnus  
It’s Alec’s family, his mum specifically and she’s not very Downworlder friendly so don’t come over tonight. 

To Medea  
From Magnus  
If there’s a chance the Clave hasn’t heard about us yet we should try to keep it that way.

To Magnus  
From Medea  
You don’t have to convince me. Just make sure you speak to Alec about Lilith soon. I’ll let you know if we have any luck on our end.

To Medea  
From Magnus  
Will do.

Magnus turns back to Alexander but the Shadowhunter is too absorbed in his work to notice Magnus’s distraction.

“You sure this is exactly half a cup?” He asks sceptically. 

“Cooking is an art, not a science” Alec snorts and waves his recipe in front of him.

“If that were true, there wouldn’t be instructions” Magnus chuckles inwardly. Only Alexander would call a recipe, instructions. Alec doesn’t notice his amusement either.

“Now, this is an old Lightwood family recipe. When my grandma died my mother was inconsolable until the day Izzy and I made her this stew and that was the first time I saw her smile” it’s an endearing story, one that warms Magnus, but it’s not the only thing.

“You’re a sweet man Alexander” Magnus reaches up

“So adorable with radish in your hair” he gently teases pulling the green garnish from Alec’s black, birds nest of hair. Again he barely notices Magnus, the Warlock would be offended if the whole thing wasn’t so cute. 

Suddenly, Alec proclaims his creation done and is scooping some with a spoon. Magnus doesn’t see it coming until the spoon is at his lips and he has to accept the offering. It’s vile. It’s the only word Magnus can use and he desperately wants to spit out whatever’s in his mouth but he obviously can’t. It would crush his Alexander so when Alec asks if it’s ok he nods, humming delightedly and chews enthusiastically. Magnus thanks the Angel when Alec’s phone rings and the other rushes off to answer it. 

He quickly spits the “food” out into his M mug and sends it away. Magnus can’t serve this to Maryres, she'll tear Alec apart and it might actually kill her too. Magnus thinks even his own Warlock immune system would struggle if he had to ingest a lot of this. So, checking that Alec is still on the phone, Magnus calls his magic forward. Blue wisps swirl around his hands, obediently listening to him, as he fixes the stew. Once it’s done he can hear Alec coming back so Magnus pretends to be stirring which Alec quickly takes over for, shooing the Warlock away. 

“That was Izzy, she’s going on a mission with Jace and Clary. Which means it’s just me tonight” he sounds resigned.

“Just us” Magnus reassures him. It’s not ideal. Just them and Maryres but they can get through this. They had a good stew now at least. It’s nearly time for her to show up and Alec must realise because he turns to Magnus, very worried like. 

“So remember, my mum is on edge so don’t bring up any touchy subjects like my dad or how I turned down that job at the Clave...”

“Or how you’re dating a dastardly Warlock” Magnus offers, smiling. He doesn’t mean anything by it, he just wants to break Alec out of his frantic thoughts. He takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, am I being terrible?” Alec asks guiltily. Magnus shakes his head smiling.

“No, you’re just tense, here” he hands Alexander a glass of red wine expecting the Shadowhunter to take a quick sip. They still hadn’t gotten Alec into drinking, or Magnus though he hadn’t. Alec necks the entire glass giving it back to Magnus empty. 

“I’m ok, your ok?” 

“Oh, I'm ok,” Magnus says staring at the empty glass in his hand slightly mortified. There’s a knock at the door, Maryres, Alec nods to him one last time then heads over. Magnus takes another minute still gaping at the empty wine glass. 

“You’re ok” he repeats.

******

"My boys!" Maryse exclaims when they open the door. Bottle of wine in hand, a good one Magnus notes when the woman instantly pulls him into a hug. The whole thing is very bizarre.

"I'm far from being a boy but I appreciate the sentiment" he laughs nervously.

"My apologies, I should respect my elders" Maryres jokes, actually jokes, as she pulls away from Alec who is equally confused and looking at his mother like she's had one too many Seelie drinks.

"Can we get you something to drink?" he asks playing host to this unexpected guest. 

"How about a round of Magnus's favourite cocktails?" she says heading deeper into the loft. The two men stare at her, perplexed.

"This is your mother on edge?" Magnus asks taking the bottle from Alec. He does make them drinks, martini's as he at least knows Alec likes them too.

To say the dinner is a surprise is an understatement. Maryse's good mood keeps up all evening as they share stories, like the time Alec died his hair blonde, or the couple's trip to Tokyo or the story he's telling right now about Turman Capaldi being a total closet warlock. He's impersonating the man's voice, perfectly if he does say so himself and Maryres laughs delightedly. She grabs her drink and tipping it to him

"Well you certainly know how to host," she says and Magnus quickly shakes his head.

"Oh please, tonight was all Alec" Maryres looks surprised.

"Really, who knew you could cook?" oh boy Magnus thinks.

"I've made that for you before," Alec says in a reminding tone, he's very proud of this stew. Maryres closes her eyes smiling softly before turning to Magnus warmly.

"How could I forget, Alec and Izzy made this for me when they were little kids, to see the smile on their faces when they brought it to me. It still warms my heart" and if she had stopped there, it would've been a lovely story but...

"But that stew! I still have nightmares" she tells them and now Alec looks confused.

"I thought you loved that stew?" he asks and Magnus almost regrets fixing it because he looks so much like a lost puppy.

"Well I do now, whatever you've done to the recipe it's unrecognisable" Alec pointedly stares at him with "what did you do" look and Magnus bravely ignores him. Maryse is unaware of what's happening between the two of them. 

Thankfully the subject changes but it's not a happy topic, the reason for Maryres sudden "dropping by", the Clave is deruning her. Sensing the mother and son needing a moment Magnus gets up to "check on dessert" he catches the grateful smile they both send him. With nothing to do in the kitchen, the dessert being preserved by his magic as Alec would let him help with that, he pulls out his phone. More missed texts from Medea, he should make his phone louder.

To Magnus  
From Medea  
We've found something

To Medea  
From Magnus  
Do tell

To Magnus  
From Medea  
I think it be easier to show you, we'll see you tomorrow

To Magnus  
From Medea  
How's the dinner going?

To Medea  
From Magnus  
Keep me in suspense why don't you. It's going fine, brilliant actually.

To Magnus  
From Medea  
I'll hear about it all tomorrow.

Magnus sighs irritatedly, it was just like Medea to tease him like that. What was the point of texting him they'd found something when she wasn't even going to tell him? Storing away his frustration, Magnus quietly checks on Maryse and Alec. Their sitting calmly and although Alec looks tense and upset Magnus decides it's safe to return with their frozen treats.

******

They walk Maryse to the door, the mood is confusing, happy yet tinged with heaviness from the Claves decision. Magnus admires Maryse because she’s smiling through it and never looked stronger.

"Thank you, tonight couldn't have been nicer" she looks at both of them as she says it.

"You're welcome anytime" he means it, a few hours ago he never would’ve offered free reign of his home to her but things have changed, she’s changed.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept our conversation between us, I'd like to tell Jace and Isabelle myself," she asks Alec. 

"Of course" he can tell Alec would like to be able to talk to his siblings about this but understands the need for them to hear it from their mother. They hug, Alec holding her tight and then she’s turning to him.

"I guess we'll be seeing more of you," he says.

"I'd like that" and Maryse looks as though she means it too. She pauses, building herself up to something before taking Magnus’s hands and holding his eyes.

"I may have had my prejudices in the past, but seeing you stand by Alec.” She stares at her son as she says it, voice far away. “It's what every mother wants for her children. Thank you for loving my boy" Magnus doesn’t know what to say, he feels like he’s just been given Alec’s heart all over again and been told to treasure it. He will, always. Maryse pulls him into a hug too and it expresses all the words they don’t say. She waves to them as she leaves, still smiling.

Magnus glides back into the Loft, a deep sense of relief and accomplishment wrapping around him like a warm blanket. Tonight had been a wonderful evening moreover, he felt he'd actually connected with Maryse. For the first time in years, he'd seen a glimpse of the young woman he'd known long ago before Valentine dug his claws in and twisted her inside out. A woman who was smart, independent, compassionate and endlessly funny. No one could spin a tale quite Maryse could after a couple of shots of vodka. It was a heavyweight off his chest to know his boyfriend's mother didn't hate him and instead wanted him in the family. She'd thanked him for loving her boy as if it was a hardship on Magnus. Loving Alexander was as natural as breathing. Effortless and consuming.

Alec walks up behind him with his arms circling his waist and chin resting on his shoulder, they stand in the living room swaying quietly. Their taking in the moment, basking in it. It's a big deal for Alec, to be accepted by his mother for who he is and Magnus lets him soak it in, supporting him with his presence alone. Eventually, the Shadowhunter turns him around so that they're looking at each other.

"Thank you" Alec murmurs reverently, his hazel eyes a sea of emotions swirling too quick for Magnus to decipher but knows are all good.

"Whatever for, my darling. Tonight was all you" and Maryres, Magnus adds in his head, she's one responsible for the gentle yet blinding smile on Alec's face.

"For letting me use the loft, for being here with me, for loving me" Magnus goes slack-jawed, his breath catching in his throat from the amount of love radiating off Alexander.

"Oh Alexander, you never have to thank me for that" he draws Alec into a soft, slow kiss. A light press of lips like their love is something delicate and in this case, it feels like it is. It's something precious to be cradled between them. A spark of arousal runs through him as Alec's fingers lightly dance over his cheekbones before curling in his hair. The flare of heat burns through the Warlock and leaves him a little too breathless when they pull away. Alec quirks his eyebrows at him.

"Thank you for fixing the stew as well" forgetting his unusual sensitivity, Magnus pulls on his mask to feign innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, perhaps you and Isabelle made a mistake last time" Alexander smirks at him, mirth sparkling behind his eyes.

"Oh really, so if I made that for you again, on my own, you'd eat it?" as good as an actor Magnus is, he can't hide the look of horror that crosses his face and Alec laughs at him. After a moment Magnus is laughing too.

"Was it really that bad?" Alec asks and Magnus doesn't have it in him to lie.

"I'm afraid so, darling" Alec doesn't look upset at the admission, in fact, he laughs harder and then he pulls Magnus back to him for another happy kiss. 

It doesn't stay that way for long, the pair becoming tangled in a passionate dance of tongue and lips, their arms snaking around the other to bring them closer together. The burning in Magnus's gut flares into a roaring inferno, a wildfire that has Magnus nipping at Alec's lips and tugging him closer, his hands curling in his shirt. It's a hunger desperate to be fed but Magnus doesn't know what it needs, only that his body is hot all over and he can't think beyond the man in front of him. It's disorientating and Magnus has to pull away, the intense feeling dying down once they're no longer touching. Magnus frowns and Alec sees it.

"Magnus, is something wrong?" he asks and Magnus, unsure if something is wrong, waves him off. He doesn't need to worry Alec.

"I'm just tired, think I'm going to go take a shower" Alec waggles his eyebrows at him.

"Care for company?" Magnus laughs at his over-eager boyfriend but shakes his head.

"Tempting, but I'd actually like to get clean" he hears his love laugh as he heads towards the bathroom, his skin still hot from his touch.

He might need to talk to his siblings about this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update
> 
> I hope you enjoy this more show oriented chapter although I did divert a bit. 
> 
> Oh, I wrote this pretty late, so I’m sorry if I got any quotes from the show wrong. I will go over it in the morning. Same with spelling and grammar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, another long one.

"That was fast work" Magnus joins his siblings in Central Park. Marc looks displeased, the same Alec way does when Jace does something stupid.

"We haven't done anything, our sisters just had a ridiculous idea" he bites out causing Medea to roll her eyes. Magnus laughs while wrapping his arm around his sister. He’s on her side like always.

"Ooh sounds like fun, what's this splendid idea, dear sister," he asks theatrically, to which Marc glares.

"We bind our magic as we did in Edom" Magnus pauses, mind momentarily stunned and Marc points at him accusingly.

"See, still think it's a splendid idea, this should be our last resort at best" he seethes angrily, a bit excessive.

"Why? We're not strong enough to fight Lilith alone but if we bind our powers we'll have triple the strength, each. We know how to do this, how to handle it. It's a good idea" Medea crosses her arms, looking just as stubborn as her brother. Magnus realises, dismayed, that he’ll have the casting vote.

"To fight Lilith yes, but what about the others, the Shadowhunters and other Warlocks already don't trust us, if we become even more powerful..." Magnus trials off, the Clave wouldn’t stand for such powerful beings existing and the Warlocks wouldn’t defend them out of fear. Of the Clave and of them.

"We'll break the bond after we've beaten Lilith" Magnus winces at the thought and so does Marc.

"Something that is incredibly painful, or have you forgotten?" This time Medea does look sheepish but the doubt is wiped from her face before Magnus can even truly see it.

"And we survived it, besides we'd been bonded for years last time, this will only be a few weeks at best. Come on Magnus, you know I'm right" she was right on that account, and binding their magic would give them a good chance against Lilith. He’d missed being bonded to his siblings, a magical bond was the closest thing a Downworlder could get to being Parabatia. It was like having a second home in another person, Magnus never felt like he’d found that home again when he’d broken from his siblings. He’d like to have that back but Marc wasn’t wrong to be weary either.

"I agree with both of you. It's our best option but Marc's right, we can't rush this. The power could overwhelm us" Power corrupts, everyone knew that, and they already had Lilith trying to get inside their heads without making things worse themselves.

"So what do we do?" Medea asks.

"Lilith's lying low right now and I still haven't spoken to Alec, take a week, go to the Spiral Labyrinth if you have to and do some proper research. If you haven't found anything by then, we'll go for plan B" Plan B being their bonding. 

Medea looks put out but agrees, coinciding it’s a smart plan. She probably thinks their not going to find anything anyway. Marc readily agrees, he’d not liked being bound the first time and was in no rush to do it again. He’s looking proudly at Magnus, like he’s done something incredibly grown-up.

Magnus expects them to leave straight away, even when portalling the Spiral Labyrinth was a pain. Remembering something at the last minute he grabs Marc’s arm.

"Before you go, how...have either you been experiencing...hot flashes?” His siblings stare at him incredulously before smirking.

"Do we look like two women going through menopause?" Marc asks with a shit-eating grin.

"Oh haha, I'm serious. Whenever I touch Alec I feel like I'm burning up, I want to...it's very intense" Medea laughs at him.

"Are you sure you don't just need to get laid?" Magnus groans, why did he think asking these two was a good idea. He should’ve gone to Cat, she’s a doctor and wouldn’t laugh at this serious matter. He turns to do just that.

"Wait, Magnus, I'm not joking. Maybe your just frustrated and need to get it out of your system, as we did with our magic" Medea quickly blurts our holding on to him. It wasn’t, completely out of the realm of possibilities. Alec and he hadn’t been intimate since Lorenzo’s party. And that was quite the dry spell for them.

"Perhaps, you two feel fine then?" He couldn’t believe he was the only one acting out.

"A bit agitated, maybe angry but I figured that was just our lovely brother's effect" Marc elbows Medea for that but says nothing. Magnus can tell he’s irritated but unsure if it’s the nagging feeling Magnus was experiencing or just his sister's antics causing it. He doesn’t get to find out.

Magnus has to leave, a client needing him earlier than expected, and Medea and Marc head in the other direction. The Spiral Labyrinth was their best bet in finding a way to fight Lilith but they decide to check out the New York black market first. An unsavoury place but nothing they couldn't handle.

*****

It’s late when Alec comes to the loft, the Shadowhunter brushing past the Warlock in agitation. He’s angry and upset and doesn’t want to lash out at Magnus but doesn’t know who else to turn to. The Warlock hadn’t seen Alexander like this for a while but knows how to deal with it and after some gentle prodding, he finds out what has his lover so worked up.

Jace

The blonde had been off since returning from Lake Lyn but wouldn’t talk to anyone about it, except Clary. Alec already suspected the two were keeping a secret from them, his Parabatai rune didn’t disappear for no reason, and now Jace wasn’t right. Alec had tried talking to his Parabatai, suggesting that his unusual behaviour might have something to do with his mother's mental health problems being passed down to him. It hadn’t gone well, with Jace yelling at his concerned brother and storming off no one knew where. 

Magnus wished he could offer some advice, he’d lived for centuries, had watched doctors learn about mental health and develop treatments. Magnus knew so many that had suffered something of the mind, including himself but the truth is, here, his experience is useless. There are hundreds of mental health illnesses, each behaving differently with each different person. Everyone had different triggers and different ways to cope. Some, like Magnus’s depression, were developed over time while others were hereditary like Celine's, and possibly Jace’s. There’s not one certain way to deal with these things, you have to take it day by day. 

Before all that, he needs to get some food and drink into his Shadowhunter. Alec had calmed down some since he’d first arrived. Now standing by the windows looking out over the city below, Magnus figured it was a good time for it.

“You’ve not eaten or drank anything all day. Do I need to force-feed you?” Magnus lightly jokes handing Alec his tea. The Shadowhunter refuses it with sad eyes.

“No, I just, Jace is my Parabatai and I’m supposed to be able to help him but with this...I don’t know how” he sounds weary, stretched thin, strained and it breaks Magnus's heart. Alec works so hard, always making sure everyone else is ok before he even thinks to check in with himself but that's alright because Alec has Magnus for that.

"I know you're scared but we don't know yet that Jace is going down the same route as Celine" Magnus wraps Alec in his arms, forcing the other to look at him while he talks.

"Don't lose hope" nothing was certain right now but they couldn't give up, for fear they'd be swept away. Sometimes, Alec needed reminding of that.

"Thank you" he breaths after a moment, finally stepping away from the window and his dark thoughts. He settles on the couch flicking through an old tome that looks to be at least a hundred years old.

“What's all this?" Magnus asks looking at his personal collection strewn around the living room.

"I need to stop these mundane murders, we have no idea who or what the Owl is and we hit a dead end on testing Morgan. Digging for clues" Magnus inwardly sighs, from one problem to the next.

"Not to be an over-eager Warlock boyfriend, but, need a hand?" Magnus offers, smiling, Alec smiles back but it looks incredibly tired and Magnus thinks the act might actually be draining to his love. Alec starts shaking his head.

"You help me all the time if I came to you every time I had a problem..."

"We'd spend more time together, uh, torture" Magnus cuts him off quickly, he wants Alexander to know he can always come to him. He'd thought he already knew that. Alec laughs softly before turning back to the books. They're written in tiny messy handwriting that's hard to read on a good day. Magnus pulls the book away.

"Ok look, after I get some food in you, I'll come down to the Institute and examine Morgan. See if my magic can shed some light on things" Alexander is up again, back at the window as if he can see the answers outside.

"Thank you...but with this...I just..." he can't talk, that much is clear to Magnus. The weight of responsibility crushing him until he can't stand up on his own, Magnus goes to him.

"Hey, we'll make it through this, ok one step at a time" the shivers running down his spine were easily ignored as he held Alec up just for a moment, just for while the Shadowhunter needed it.

"Yeah, I know...thank you" a moment of silence followed the quiet admission and then Alec is pulling himself up straight with the posture of a solider. Strong and true and Magnus knows he'll be ok. 

*****

Magnus changes before leaving with Alexander, a bright more dominate red jacket and some tight black jeans. Alec takes his hand as they walk causing tremors to run down the Warlocks arm, that strange fire crackling under his skin again. It feels like there's a shadow following Magnus, an alter ego hiding just out of sight making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It gets worse when they enter the Institute. They’re met by the usual guards, both of whom look at Alec, addressing him as Sir and talking to him. It's perfectly normal but something about it sets Magnus's teeth on edge. The way they're looking at him, talking to him, it's wrong. Alec is HIS.

The thought shocks Magnus, he's not a possessive person, has never looked at a lover like a prized possession but the thoughts keep nagging at his brain. He can feel himself getting angry at the unsuspecting guards, the fire in him getting hotter, and sighs in relief when Alec says goodbye and their walking again but somethings still wrong.

"Alexander, can I speak with you in for office quickly?" the words pass his lips with false politeness.

"I thought you wanted to examine Morgan?" Alec objects and Magnus's sudden annoyance grows.

"I do, it will only take a moment" he insists with more force than is necessary. He doesn't need to see himself to know his eyes are glinting dangerously, he just needs Alexander to himself for a second.

Puzzled Alec agrees and they head down the familiar route to Alec's Office. Magnus doesn't know what he's going to say when they get there, what he's going to do but once they're inside the simple room it's as though Magnus shuts down and lets his body take the reigns. Before Alec can open his mouth to ask what's wrong he's being shoved, his head banging, what must be painfully, against the wall as Magnus kisses him.

"Magnus, what..." Alec tries to speak between the kiss but it only angers Magnus more.

"Shut up" he growls lowly, distantly, Magnus is aware that his magic is keeping Alec pinned to the wall. Good, it means Magnus has his hands free for more important things, like getting this damn shirt out of his way. As soon as it's open Magnus is roughly biting at Alec's neck, he'd always loved his deflect rune.

"Magnus the door, they can walk in, they can hear" Alec pants out, Magnus notices the boy trying to fight his magic. Rude. With a snap of his fingers, the room is drenched in a silencing spell and the click of the lock echos in the room.

"There" he groans out, hoping now his lover will let him have what he needs. By the Angel, he's so hot!!!

"Magnus, please stop" maybe it's because alec is still fighting him, or his tense body, most likely its the desperation and fear lacing Alexanders voice that finally breaks Magnus from his trance. The ice water crashing down on him is a brief respite from the burning despite how awful he feels. He'd forced himself on Alec, his Alec. His magic lets Alec down slowly but Magnus doesn't pull away instead he clings to the Shadowhunters neck, trying to ground himself. Alec shifts against him, running his hands down his back in a soothing motion. Every nerve in Magnus's back lights up, rubbing against each other deliciously and he can't stand it.

"Don't" he hisses and Alec goes still, letting Magnus come down on his own. With a few steadying breaths, Magnus steps away. The prickling along his skin stops when he's no longer touching Alec just like last night. He can't quite meet Alec's eyes, embarrassed by his lack of control, he notices his magic fizzing in his palm like static. Again.

"Magnus, what's going on, what happened there?" Alec asks gently, clearly already over what happened to him and focused on Magnus. Of course, he is.

"I don't know Alexander, I don't know. I just feel so hot and frustrated and, feral almost" his voice is rough from growling and Magnus feels mortification flood his system. He actually growled at Alexander.

"Is this something to do with Lilith?" Alec asks, referring to that damn spell from the party.

"I don't think so, my siblings haven't been affected like this. I feel like I just need to get it out of my system but.."

"But?" Alec encourages while readjusting his clothes.

"But it feels so aggressive. I don't want to hurt you Alexander" Angels he couldn't live with himself if he actually hurt Alec.

"You won't, you could never" he sounds so sure of himself and Magnus feels a surge of love for the man in front of him, how had he earned such trust. He opens his mouth to say something when the alarms start blaring. They look at each, silently agreeing to come back to this later. They rush through the Institute's endless winding halls, the sirens growing ever louder until their on the bridge overlooking the Ops Centre.

"What's happening?" Clary asks coming from the opposite direction.

"We're not sure" Magnus informs her watching Alec step away from him to start barking orders.

"How long have the systems been down?" He hears the Shadwohunters talking amongst themselves, the systems haven't been down long by the sounds of it. Magnus recognises Underhill but not the girl next to him, she suggests that maybe it was just a glitch. From the troubled glance shared between Alec and Clary, it seems unlikely. Magnus follows them, a little hesitantly, to the cells. They still reminded him of his time in Valentine's body and torture he'd injured. At least it's bright down there, the ring lights above clearly illuminating each cell, including Morgans. The girl is lying lifeless by the wall. Alec and Clary look struck. 

"No" they rush inside. Magnus calls his magic forward with a snap of fingers. The electric blue surges forward warping around the girl, scanning her. Magnus frowns, according to Isabelle, Morgan was supposed to be almost a demon herself. Her DNA morphed into something entirely not human but that's not what Magnus was seeing now. Suddenly, as though someone flipped a switch, Morgan awakens. The poor girl terrified and scrambling to get away from the three strangers surrounding her.

"What's going on?' Clary asks in shock.

"She's free of all demonic possession," Magnus says, even though it's plain as day for the world to see.

"Where am I?" Morgan demands still trying shuffle further into the wall.

"Hey, you're ok" Alec assures her, slipping into his natural big brother persona. He slowly reaches out to her, as to not startle her, and takes her hands gently.

"You're ok" he says again.

*****

Morgan is made to forget everything once she's calmed down. The memory spell is an easy one for Magnus and afterwards, she'd handed over to some of Alec's subordinates to be taken home. Magnus takes his own leave then, eager to get home and pretend today’s earlier incident never happened. From the look Alexander's eye, he knows exactly what the Warlocks doing and doesn't like it. Unfortunately for him, Alec was still needed at the Institute so Magnus gets to leave alone but Alec promises to come over when he's finished.

He busies himself around the loft, going through his apothecary, checking his supplies when there's a knock at the door. It's not Alec, he knows because the Shadowhunter has long since forgone knocking, he doesn't have any appointments either. He strolls up to the door and of all the things he expects, his siblings covered in blood isn't one of them.

"Hey little brother"

"We might need a little bit of help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have noticed that I took out the ending scene where Lilith goes to Magnus for the anti-love potion for Jace.
> 
> I thought about having Lilith glamour herself to look like someone else for that scene but given that, in this story, Magnus already knows that Lilith is around and knows her very well he'd be less likely to fall for it. To be honest, I find it hard to believe the Queen of Hell couldn't make the anti-love potion herself anyway. I know it was probably done so that Magnus would feel guilty later but I'm still going to find a way to tie that in. 
> 
> Hope you don't mind this bit of canon divergence and enjoyed the update. What do you think of the siblings binding their magic? Or how about Magnus getting a little feral there? 
> 
> Oh, I've thought of the most heartbreaking ending for this fic, ya'll are not ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Its fair to say Magnus and Alec didn’t have that talk in the end. Magnus and Cat has been up all night fixing most of the damage from the attack, thankfully the cuts were shallow but there a lot of them and some kind of magic was making them hard to heal. And that didn’t even cover the burns. When Alec had gotten home, he’d immediately gone back out to find out what had happened, searching for evidence and possible suspects.

Magnus was furious, someone had attacked his brother and sister, and there was no doubt in his mind that it was an attack. Medea and Marc had seen something thrown at their feet before the thing had all but exploded. Someone had hurt his family and they were going to pay. 

In the morning, when Alec finally came back, Cat and Magnus were still healing Marc and Medea. Luckily, it was only some minor work, clearing up scars and the like, his poor siblings might be able to get some sleep soon. 

“I swear, I spent more time healing you three over the centuries than any other patient” Cat mutters jokingly and Magnus and the others chuckle. She wasn’t wrong.

“We just like keeping you on your toes” Magnus tells her sweetly. She glares, a little fond and a lot exasperated.

“Well stop it, I’m a Warlock and your still managing to give me worry lines” She chides playfully but Magnus hears the crack in her voice, sees the desperation in her eyes. She can’t lose him. Magnus sobers up for a minute, they’d only just lost Ragnor and now Magnus’s life is on the line. He can’t imagine how terrified Cat must be. He reaches over and takes her hand.

“Don’t worry, you’re not getting rid of me so easily” Alec then entered the room, breaking the silence.

“Medea and Marc weren’t the only casualties. The explosion took place in the middle of the black market and injured several Warlocks. They say this is the cause but no one saw who threw it” Alec placed the artefact on the table. 

Magnus clenched his fists already knowing what the damn thing was. He examines it to be sure, it’s heavy and rough to the touch, the markings are faded but not unreadable as Magnus is sure the owner hoped they would be.

“Bastards” He seethes as he mentally translates the offensive incantation. 

“What is it?” Alec asks in his Shadowhunter voice.

“In short, it’s a grenade Alexander. You engrave your spell into the stone and when you throw it and it hits the ground it releases the spell. The more magic you channel into it the further the spell reaches” 

“In this case, it’s spiteful bit of magic designed to inflict as many non-life threatening injuries as possible. It’s designed to hurt, not kill.” Magnus finishes.

“It bloodily worked then” Marcus groans from his seat, he’s practically healed but clearly still sore. 

Alec and Cat started talking about the attack in general and Magnus used it as an excuse to scan the item, if he was lucky the attacker wouldn’t of thought to cover their signature. Light blue flickered spastically from his hands before Magnus finally got a reading. His face dropped, grim as a grey sky, Magnus was actually going to kill him. The fucking snake! 

He almost left right then when, suddenly, Cat was thrown backwards while Medea screamed. He spun around fast enough to snap another’s neck, torn between going to his friend and his sister. Alec was crouched with Cat and feral red magic was still pouring from Medea’s hands. He went to her. Cat was up within seconds, only a little shocked, before she moves back over to Magnus and his siblings.

“Ok, we need to talk about this, what’s going on?” Cat demands, hands on her hips, with her “don’t even think you’re getting out of this” look set in stone across her face.

“I’m so sorry Cat, you pressed on my stomach and it hurt, I didn’t mean to lash out” Medea apologises more shocked than Cat.

“Has this happened to either of you too?” The siblings glance at each other, maybe they should’ve brought this up earlier.

“Yes, all of us, after the party but we thought we sorted it out.” Magnus explains.

“How?”

“We had a fight” Alec’s head whips round, eyes bulging.

“What!? What do you mean you had a fight, with who?” Alec demands, protectively.

“With each other, like sparring. We thought we were just worked up, we were fine for a day or two then it started glaring up again yesterday” Magnus explains hoping to calm down his worried boyfriend.

“Anything else I should know about?” Cat rolls her eyes as if she knows there’s more already. Alec is looking pointedly at him.

“Well, emotionally...I’ve been a bit much. Getting angry easily and maybe a little possessive, of Alec” Magnus says not looking at anyone and determinedly not blushing.

“We’ve had anger, not the other thing” Marc interjects, smirking at his brother despite their less than ideal situation. 

“Well at least that makes sense” Magnus looks at her confused. None of this makes sense.

“Magnus is the only one of you to have a partner so he’s the only one who has something to get possessive over” ok, yes, that did make sense, a little bit. He doesn’t comment on it, but Magnus see’s the proud smirk Alexander is sporting.

“This is Lilith's spell right” the Shadowhunter asks after a moment.

“Most likely, the question is why. Out of control magic makes sense, you can’t fight if your magic isn’t responding but why mess with your emotions” Cat wonders out loud 

“Just to mess with us probably” the three glare amongst themselves. The sooner they get rid of Lilith the better. 

“In that case, I think we’re gonna just have to wait and see because something tells me this is gonna get worse before it gets better” Cat says helplessly.

Fucking swell.

*****

After the eventful morning, he wasn't sure what made him open the box or even look for it in the first place. It just sort of snuck up on him, as it had done many times over the years. The sudden urge to remember his past washed over him in a wave of nostalgia that led him to the quaint little box while the rest of the loft was quiet. Lifting the lid gently, Magnus smiled at the contents, there was a plethora of different tokins from different countries, different centuries even and all of them linked to one specific person. The guitar pick belonged to Freddie Mercury, the pocket watch to Axel von Fersen, a picture of him and Goerge, a necklace his beautiful Etta had worn. There were many other trinkets in the box, all of them tugged at his heart and took his mind back through the years. He was so lost in thought he didn't realise he was no longer alone.

"Everything ok?" Alec asked, startling Magnus so much he dropped the delicate hand made fish hook he'd been holding.

"Yeah, everything is great," Magnus said distractedly as he swiftly closed the box. He didn't want Alec to see his memories, knowing he had a long list of lovers was one thing but he doubted the Shadowhunter wanted to see actual evidence. Besides they hadn't had the immortality talk yet and while Magnus knew they had to some time, he was happy to put it off a little longer.

"Just tidying up a bit" He explained as he put his bow away, silently spelling it so he'd know if someone touched it. Alec watched him oddly, eyes lingering on the box for a second before smiling at him.

"Tidying up, what don't you just snap your fingers" he joked and Magnus chuckled. Alec seemed confused as to why Magnus didn't use his magic for a bunch of different tasks, first taking a shower, now tidying up.

"Well I find it relaxing, I guess I'm odd that way" Alec chuckles to himself.

"You're odd in a lot of ways," he says and Magnus distantly wonders if Alec's referring to his more recent behaviour or just his everyday persona, Magnus couldn't deny him either way. Speaking of his odd behaviour. 

"Is that one of my shirts" Magnus points to the purple shirt covered in white polka dots hanging off Alexanders body deliciously. His magic simmers under his skin, caressing his entire body as he stares at Alexander. Seeing his boyfriend in one of his shirts set off something primal in the Warlock that has warmth stirring in his chest. Alec is completely unaware of the effect he was having on Magnus and is struggling with his sleeves instead.

"Yeah...is it not my style?" Magnus broke from his trance to really look at the shirt, it didn't fit quite right.

"Or your sleeve length" Magnus clicks his fingers, magic pulsing through his hands, and the sleaves lengthen and draw in. Now the shirt hugs Alec's form perfectly, the colours good on him Magnus notes, makes his skin glow.

"Better" Alec smiles at him.

"It fits perfectly but still, I think it be nicer if I had one of my own shirts" Alec suggest, still fiddling with the shirts.

"Hmm, I think I can manage that" Maybe Magnus added in a little more flourish than necessary to summon the shirt when Alec raised his hand to stop him.

"No, Magnus...it's ok" he rushes before Magnus can complete his spell, aborting it sends tremors up his arm that are most uncomfortable.

"I just thought it wouldn't be an issue if I didn't have to go back and forth so much" Alec explained slowly moving closer to Magnus, he had this increasingly goofy grin spreading across his face.

"I mean, I spend almost every night here, so what if, I moved in?" Alec finally asked, his grin a full-on hopeful smile as he waited for the Warlocks response. Magnus was shocked, the first thing his brain thinking "it's too soon." Their relationship was still so new and so precious, they couldn't rush such a big step. His trepidation must have shown on his face as Alec quickly backed up.

"...Bad idea..." Magnus hated the unhappy frown onAlexanders face, hated that he was the cause and hastily continues.

"No, it's a wonderful idea...for the future" Magnus sees the disappointment flicker through Alec's eyes as he takes in his words.

"Um, ok, you know, I just thought.." the Shadowhunter mumbles, blush rising high on his cheeks that Magnus would normally love, but now Alexander is embarrassed and hurt and Magnus needs to fix this.

"We've been seeing each other for less than two months. Alexander, once we move in together, our relationship will change" he explains.

"Yeah, we'll be even closer" Magnus smiles, it was the same thing Alec had said when they'd had their first time. He loved that Alec wanted to be so close to him, given how rare it had been in the past.

"It's not possible. Look, if there's one thing I've learnt in my long life, it's to take your time" Magnus soothes lightly, he's not saying no, not by a long shot. He'd love to live with his Alexander, to wake up to him and come home to him but not right now. Not when things were still fresh and so much chaos was going on around them.

Alec still appeared upset but he smiled, all the same, agreeing with Magnus and drawing him in for a kiss. Magnus felt like he was getting used to the tingle that ran down his spine whenever they touched. Suddenly remembering the time, Magnus pulls away, with taking care of his siblings earlier he was beyond late and really needed to leave. He promised to see Alec tonight and hurried out the door, Medea and Marc still sleeping. He hoped Alec and he were ok.

*****

“Gentlemen, what’s on the agenda today?” Lorenzo addresses his council, pleasantly. He loved sitting at the head of the table, until he noticed none of his Lessers were looking at him. Rather behind him.

He turned, his professional facade cracking at the sight of Magnus Bane leaning in the doorway of the old pub they’d convened in.

Magnus was keeping himself composed on the outside, on the inside he wanted to set Lorenzo on fire.

“Hello Lorenzo” he says coolly, fully entering the pub, the door lightly locking behind him. Lorenzo does a wonderful impression of a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth”

“You seem surprised to see me?” He says conversationally. Lorenzo finally seems to gather himself, self obsessed demeanour returning with a cruel grin. 

“Indeed I am Bane, this is a Warlock Council meeting after all and you were not invited” Magnus chuckles at the bait thrown by Lorenzo but side steps it for now.

“A council meeting, and what are you discussing? Taxes, traffic, the weather, or maybe the attack at the black market yesterday” the room goes quiet, Lorenzo's eyes narrowing before he shrugs, unbothered.

“We’ve haven’t collected enough information to confirm its Warlock business” Magnus bristles. Bullshit.

“Several Warlocks, including my sibling, were injured, surely that makes it your business” he spits venomously, eyes shifting between hard brown and fiery gold. The others Warlocks look uncomfortable but also like they agree with Magnus, not that they’d admit it.

No matter, Magnus reaches into his bag, pulling out the artifice Alec had found on site and heavily set it down. The weight of stone rattling on the table. He stares hard at Lorenzo who is beginning to look concerned.

“Do you recognise it?...no” Magnus is glad for his lack of response and turns to another Warlock.

“Jovi, perhaps you could tell what this little trinket is, or are you clueless too?” The insult to his intelligence works a treat and Magnus smirks inwardly.

“No, I mean yes, I mean, it’s a Trisloka. A bomb essentially, that only a Warlock can enchant to release a delayed spell. It can be very dangerous” Jovi stutters through, becoming more scared as both Magnus and Lorenzo stare him down. 

“So this could be the cause of the attack?” Magnus’s decides, noting as each of the Warlocks hurriedly nod. 

“Yes, if I perform a trace spell, I should be able to track the Warlock responsible” Jovi suggests, eager to not be in Magnus’s bad books. Magnus snatches the useless bomb back to hold in front of Lorenzo.

“No need, I’ve already done that” his gaze steadily holding the snakes.

“I know you enchanted it, what I want to know is, did you throw it yourself or did your manipulate another Warlock into doing your dirty work?” He was always going to be mad at Lorenzo, no matter the answer, he just wanted to know how low Lorenzo would go to hurt him. 

“Are you really accusing the High Warlock of attacking his own people?” Lorenzo tries to appear relaxed but his fists are clenched. 

“We both know you don’t see me, Medea or Marc as your people and we both know you did it so just admit it and tell me why?” He can feel the eyes of the other Warlocks on him but more so on Lorenzo. He sees the moment the other man gives up pretending. An ugly sneer stretching across his face.

“You and your siblings are a danger that need to be removed.” Magnus steps back, shocked for the first time.

“What?” He asks.

“I saw the three of you using dark magic, you tried to conceal it but I saw. Lilith clearly already has her claws in you even you don’t see it” Magnus briefly hits himself for allowing himself to be seen before pulling his own mask back on.

“Lorenzo, we were just sparring. We were worked up from Lilith's arrival and needed an outlet.” He says reciting his excuse from earlier. Lorenzo doesn’t look convinced, doesn’t look like he wants to be convinced.

“You needed to use that much power” he sees envy in his eyes and smirks.

“Are you jealous?” Magnus’s taunts in what he knows is childish but can’t resist.

“Let’s not bring the ego into this” Lorenzo says fidgeting. 

“Who’s ego, are we talking about?” Magnus asks, because they know it’s not just his.

“I am the High Warlock. You can’t talk to me in this way” Magnus laughs out loud, staring at Lorenzo as if he’s crazy. He is, he’s laughable. 

“Your not the High Warlock, not really, you’re an imposter. A poser who cares more about petty rivalries and showing off than protecting his own people. If you were the real deal, you would’ve helped me fix the Ley Lines rather than sulk in your mansion” he hears the others gasp around them as the truth comes out and watches in delight as Lorenzo stiffens. He recovers quickly.

“Your hardly one to talk, the reason I’m here is because you couldn’t handle the position” he throws Magnus’s dismissal in his face and it stings but enough to make him falter.

“Is that so, you’re right, I did make a mistake. But not alone, everyone on your current council agreed with my decision at the time. And let’s not forget how quickly I corrected myself.” The other Warlocks look uncomfortable again, being reminded how they threw their leader under the bus.

“I was High Warlock for 20 years, I fought Valentine, I placated the Vampires and the Werewolves, I worked with the Shadowhunters, I guided our people and yet all it took was one mistake for me to get the boot. Angel only knows how long a fool like you will last” Lorenzo looks positively outraged.

“You dare...”

“Yes, I dare, you know what else I dare..” Magnus cuts him off harshly. Gone is the childish prattle, it’s replaced with a burning fire that promises nothing good. The atmosphere is cold and hot and everyone knows Magnus is in charge, he excludes a dominance that Lorenzo simply can’t match.

“I dare you to threaten me or my siblings again cause if you do, I will end you. And if by some miracle you apprehend me, Marc and Medea will. Rip. You. In. Half. Is that understood?” He’s in Lorenzo's face when he’s finished barely whispering the last words but they echo like fog horns. Lorenzo shakes despite himself and nods like he’s in pain.

“Yes” he mutters and Magnus thinks about making him say it louder but there’s no need. He’s made his point. He smiles patting him on the shoulder.

“Good” He says grabbing the Trisloka and putting it away. Before he leaves, he leans over the oak table scanning the plans laid out. He takes a pen and scribbles something out, changing it before winning at the table. He’s knows they’ll use his idea. Magnus leaves without another word.

******

Alec worked quietly in Magnus’s office, he’d come back to go through everything the Warlock had on demonic Possession only to find that Marc and Medea were still there. He’d poked his head in the guest room but the siblings were sleeping. Magnus and Catarina had done a good job of healing all the injuries and the pair just looked tired now. Their attack was another thing he hadn’t been able to solve, along with Morgan’s possession. His phone rang, the sound vibrating loudly through the apartment and Alec launched himself at it. He didn’t want to wake the siblings, they already didn’t like him much. It was Izzy asking if he’d found anything, he sighed.

"I looked into everything Magnus has on deep possession, nothing matches Morgans symptoms" he relayed to Izzy who huffed disappointedly. 

“You should get back here then, we think Owl might’ve struck again” it was bad news, of course, and he could hear how strained his sister sounded but Alec was distracted.

"I'm um...I'm leaving now" he mutters down the line before quickly hanging up. His eyes zeroed in on the box Magnus had been going through this morning. Alec couldn't help but notice how quickly Magnus put the box away when he approached, how he covered it with his whole body so that Alec couldn’t see inside. The Shadowhunter couldn’t help but be curious.

Pulling the box from its shelf Alec set it down lightly in front of him. In the back of his mind, Alec knew he shouldn’t be doing this, it was an invasion of Magnus’s privacy and he was better than this. But Magnus had acted oddly before when he suggested moving in, what if this box contained the reason why. He flipped the lid open, leaning away from it like he half expected a bomb to be inside. There wasn’t.

It was full of, well, trinkets. Different bits and bobs were scattered around inside the box. Why would Magnus keep such things and why hide it from Alec. He rummaged through a little, stopping a small letter at the bottom. Quickly realising it was actually a photo he turned it over and was struck by what he saw. First, like always, he saw Magnus, dressed in a military uniform. He had no idea Magnus had served in a war, he couldn’t imagine the glittery man anywhere near the front line. Then Alec’s gaze drifted to the man posing beside Magnus. He wore the uniform too and was quite handsome, he thought uneasily. Magnus had his hand on the others shoulder in a more than familiar gesture and Alec’s frown deepened. He turned the photo over to read the inscription on the back.

"If anything will keep me safe, it's this picture close to my heart. All my love, Gorge" Alec’s heart stopped for a second. This man was a past lover of Magnus’s.

Alec looked back down at the box, were all of these things Gorges? Why would Magnus keep so many keepsakes of one lover, unless, was this man still around? Was he a vampire or a Warlock that might come swanning back into Magnus’s life to steal him away from Alec. Now it made sense why the Warlock didn’t want him to see the damned box. More thoughts raced through his mind. Was this why Magnus refused to move in with him? 

“Having a little wonder down memory lane?” Alec would never admit to the squeak that left his mouth when he jumped. 

“Except, their not your memories, are they?” Alec turned, photo still in hand, to see Medea leaning tiredly against the door frame with a knowing and very disapproving look on her face. Alec felt his own heat up at being caught, shame bubbling in his gut. He tried to play it off though.

“Medea, you’re awake, Caterina said you needed to rest all day” the other woman chuckles.

“Did she now, cause I could’ve sworn she only said a few hours” Alec gulped. 

“Besides, I feel fine. I’m much more interested in what you're doing” she says sweetly, Medea’s a lot like Izzy. In the way that Alec knows he’s dead right now. 

“I was looking for something else and the box was left out, open” Liar, Alec Lightwood is a liar, and clearly not a very good one. 

“Don’t try and play me, don’t ever think you're capable of that?” she says threateningly. She moves forward and it takes all of Alec’s remaining dignity not to flinch. She plucks the photo from him, putting back in the box and delicately putting the cursed thing away. 

“Magnus has a right to his privacy. If he doesn’t want to share something with you, it’s not for some sinister reason, it’s because it’s personal and he’s not ready to tell you” Alec bows his head as he’s scolded, he knows she’s right but the jealousy is still biting through his veins as well as the desire to know everything about the man he loves. 

“I just wanted to know why he didn’t want to move in together?” Medea throws her head back and laughs, Alec doesn’t see what’s so funny.

“That’s got nothing to do with what’s in that box and everything to with the fact that you two have only been together for two seconds. You Nephilim certainly move fast, don’t you” She doesn’t look quite so mad, more amused and Alec scowls. He wants to say that they’ve been together longer than that, and no, he’s not moving too fast but he knows it’s pointless. She’s probably right as well. 

“Go back to the Institute and do your Shadowhunting, I won’t tell Magnus if you promise not to snoop again” Alec nods but lingers in the office. 

A part of him still wanted to look inside the box again. Then Medea glared at him and Alec quickly shuffles out of the room, almost racing to the front door. Her death glare puts Magnus’s to shame.

******

Lilith was no slouch, there was no denying that. Her Owl wasn’t behaving as he should, breaking her connection and delaying her plans to bring her son home. All because he was in love with Clary Fairchild, the prodigal sister she’d heard so much about. No matter, if the girl was a distraction then she would be removed. A simple love potion or anti-love potion in this case. A way to remove love entirely from her Owl, then he can focus on the task at hand. There was just one more ingredient she needed, a slither of Clary’s soul. Just then, one of her disciples entered the room. 

“Mother” the mundane woman bows. 

“What news?” Lilith asks airily 

“Marcus and Medea have been attacked by the High Warlock, Lorenzo Rey” Lilith smirks. 

“And Magnus?” 

“He confronted Lorenzo, there was a fight. Lorenzo thinks all three siblings are a threat. He wants them gone.” Lilith smirk grew.

“It’s started” already the Warlocks has began to turn on the siblings, it won’t be long now before they are completely isolated and vulnerable. Her spell hadn’t even taken full effect yet and Lilith was ready to strike the final blow that would ruin Magnus, Medea and Marcus.

Still smiling she set her finished potion down and went to get her coat. Her disciple looked at her worriedly, like a dog upset over being left behind.

"Where are you going, Mother" she asked as Lilith made her way to the open window.

"To go get my hands dirty" she said cryptically before falling through the window, black magic rippled over her body, transforming her. Her demon form was glorious flying over the city, if she’d looked back she would’ve seen her disciple staring at her in awe.

Now to find Clarissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry for the wait. 
> 
> What do we think of the chapter.  
> Lorenzo's attack, Malec’s moving in problems, Medea and Marc, Magnus v Lorenzo. 
> 
> I loved showing a bit of dark Magnus with his and Lorenzo's moment


	8. Chapter 8

When Alec returned to the loft it was late and Medea and Marcus had left, leaving the usually bright and cheerful apartment somber. Maybe that was just Alec. The conversation he’d had with Underhill had played on loop all day in his head making him feel so awful he had to leave and see Magnus.

The Warlock was in his office counting his money after another successful day of hustling. Seeing clients again wasn’t all bad, especially seeing as most were too scared now to give him sass. He heard the Shadowhunter enter but hadn’t called out to him. Alec peaked his head through the door, and entered like a kicked puppy.

"I tried calling" he said when Magnus didn’t immediately acknowledge him. Magnus smiles at him but it’s not his proper smile. It’s a business smile, impersonal. 

"I've been busy" Magnus smirks to himself thinking about Lorenzo and his scared little face. Alec isn’t smiling, he looks guilty.

"Magnus, I did something I'm not proud of" he suddenly spits out like he can’t hold it in anymore. Magnus keeps smiling, gentler now.

"You mean going through that box" Magnus chuckles at Alec’s confused start.

"I'm a Warlock, I know when things are out of order" he explains. He’d felt Alexander in the loft after dealing with Lorenzo, he was hurt but not overly surprised. Not with how interested Alec had been in the box earlier.

"I had no right. It was an invasion of your privacy and I'm sorry" Magnus looked at him, really looked at him and smiled. Tension bleeding from his body, Magnus believed Alexander.

"Apology accepted" he nodded, before turning back to his desk.

“Medea caught me when I was...looking through it. I hope you don’t mind but your sister is scary” Magnus laughs, already he can picture her glaring at Alec.

“You don’t need to tell me, I guess she told you to come clean or she’d rat you out?” Magnus frowns when Alec shakes his head. 

“She promised not to tell you if I promised not to snoop again” briefly Magnus feels betrayed that Medea would keep this from him, then again, Medea probably knew he’d forgive Alec anyway. They lapse into an awkward silence, odd for them, Alec clearly had more to say so Magnus waited.

"Gorge, he must be special" the Warlock repressed a sigh, back to the box it was. He takes a moment to remember Gorge, his solider. He smiled thinking he and Alec would’ve gotten along.

"He was, a brave soldier like someone else I know" Magnus hopes Alec will let it go as he heads out of the room.

"Shall I whip us up some cocktails. Martini Mondays. Gin or Vodka?"

"Gin" Alec barely has to think to respond.

"Gin" As he’s walking out, Magnus pauses to look back. Alec is facing away from him, having not moved an inch since he’d come in. Magnus starts to worry, magic prickling uncomfortably under his skin.

"You're not jealous, are you?" He asks uneasily, Alec final turns around. His face is stormy.

"You were weird before when I asked about moving in. Is he still.." Magnus shakes his head.

"The mans been dead over a century" he confirms, assuring Alec that he’s not coming back. It doesn’t help much.

"Well, why do you keep so much of his stuff?" Magnus smiles sadly.

"Alexander, the contents of that box, their not Gorge's. I only have that single photograph" Alec’s frown deepens, looking even more disturbed.

'Then what is all that?" He demands...which Magnus isn’t too happy about. Neither is his magic. The heat he’d come to associate with his erratic magic felt angered. It wasn’t the slow rising boil he felt in lust, instead it was already simmering under his skin. 

"Each of those belonged to someone I loved and outlived. A different committed relationship for each one" it was difficult to say, for Magnus, this conversation normally ended in tears and himself suddenly single.

"Why do you keep it?" At least Alec hasn’t run yet, seeming more confused than anything else.

"I may be magical but my memory's far from it. I keep those mementoes to remember them by" he explains, preying the younger man understands and doesn’t take his mementoes as a threat. They need to take a step back, focus on their relationship. 

"Look, Alec, you know my history, I've always been honest about that" he tries to continue when Alec cuts him off. His voice is harsh and cold and what did Magnus do to deserve this. 

"Well...now that I've seen some of that history with my own eyes, I can't help but think, if I'm lucky maybe one my arrowheads ends up in that box" anger and grief swirl in his head, the idea of Alec dying was unthinkable but the disgust in the other mans voice at being remembered in that box made his eyes narrow. He wasn’t wrong for wanting to remember past lovers, those people shaped him, made him who he was. They were precious and Alexander was being ridiculous. In his right mind, Magnus would never think of Alec like that, he also would’ve noticed he was shaking.

"And I don't even want to think about you being gone" Magnus tries to steer the conversation away from the brewing argument despite wanting to take Alexander down a peg but the Shadowhunter kept pushing. He was acting so entitled, like Magnus shouldn’t of had a life before Alec and shouldn’t want after.

It all happened so fast, he was trying to keep a lid on it, the red magic streaming was his hands burned but he didn’t flinch and then Alec said it and everything went to shit.

"One day I will be and you'll just move on" He all but shouted and Magnus broke. Magic ripped from his body and slammed into Alec’s like a wall sending the Shadowhunter back against the shelves. The anger and grief stirred by Alec all but vanished as he stared at the shocked body of his boyfriend on the ground. He rushed to his side, ignoring how Alec flinched away from him. There was no damage except the almost certainly broken trust. “I’m sorry Alexander, so sorry” he whispered mortified with himself and wondering how much worse it could’ve been just to torture himself. Alec was staring at him in shock and...was that fear. Magnus goes cold all over, he never wanted Alec to fear him, never wanted to give him a reason to. 

After making sure Alec was definitely ok, he backed off. Letting the other get up on his own, while Magnus kept his hands behind his back. He didn’t miss how Alec pushed himself back against the the wall, keeping the distance between them. Magnus scoffed internally, could he blame him. He was upset and worried but it didn’t take away from the argument they’d been having. The argument that needed sorting. Magnus pulled himself, together, his blank mask falling over his face and blocking all his emotions.

"I'm Immortal and I don’t want to spend eternity alone. If you can’t handle that, then walk away now. I won’t judge you, you wouldn’t be the first to find me a little too much” Alec’s eyes widen, lips flapping like a fish. He tries to step forward but winces, his body aching and it makes Magnus feel worse.

“Magnus, that’s not what I said” he spoke doubtfully, measuredly, being careful how he spoke to Magnus when he’d never done before.

“No, but it’s ultimately what you meant. My immortality is too much to handle” Magnus says sadly. Alec looks stricken, like he wasn’t just thrown against a wall.

"I can't change what I am and neither can you. Think about that, about what we are, and what we are together and decide if it’s still what you want” Magnus instructs him and makes to leave the apartment but stops by the door.

“I love you Alexander and I want to be with you, in the here and now but I can’t do that if your stuck looking at the past. I’m sorry I hurt you, truly I am” He leaves quickly, magic and emotions still running wild but he hears Alec’s quiet.

“I know” before the door shuts.

*****

Alec is not afraid of Magnus, he never could be. Magnus is a representation of everything good in the world, he’s compassionate, smart, a strong leader and the best thing in Alec’s world. Magnus saved him from himself and he would always be grateful for that. Alec loved Magnus and he wasn’t afraid of him. 

His magic on the other hand. Well. Before everything went to hell Alec had no reason to mistrust Magnus’s magic, the Warlock would never hurt him. But he’d never seen Magnus angry, truly angry and he’d never seen Magnus lose control of his powers. Unless you count losing his glamour. As Alec sat alone in the suddenly too big apartment, he played the fight back in his head. In hindsight he acted badly. He’d allowed his jealousy to overrun him and he hadn’t been entirely fair to Magnus, but he also didn’t feel like Magnus was completely fair to him. He was allowed to be a little overwhelmed. 

But Magnus was emotionally and magically unstable right now and Alec knew that, he shouldn’t of pushed so hard. It was just hard to comprehend, he hadn’t seen Magnus lose control of his magic, because Magnus always kept himself so together. Alec didn’t think of himself as oblivious but he was with Magnus, he always missed the signs. And as for the emotional side of this confusing curse, he’d only encountered Magnus when he was feeling lust for Alec which Alec really didn’t mind. He felt like the siblings had closed ranks after Lilith arrived, to protect themselves from people who would judge them. Alec understood defensive mechanisms like nobody else but it made them so much harder to help.

He thought about what Magnus said, is this relationship still what he wants. Yes, without a doubt. Is he over the whole Immortality thing, not even close. Is he scared of Magnus’s magic, a little bit. The vision of Magnus all but snarling at him, cat eyes blazing was burned into his brain. But he’s willing to work through it all to be with the Warlock. He clearly needs to put Magnus’s well-being higher up on his list of things to fix, he’d been so focused on the Owl, mundane murders, Lilith being here and Jace that he barely given a thought to Magnus and his siblings. He knew something was off but had no clue what to do. He’d do better.

He cleaned up the apothecary after he’d smashed it up and then went to bed, he thought about going home but honestly the loft was his home and he knew Magnus would come back. He wanted the same things as Alec.  
*****

Magnus goes to stay with his sibling for a while. They comfort him, which surprises him as he’s sure neither of them are completely sold on Alec. He tells them about Lorenzo and his view of them as a threat. Their annoyed he went alone, but only cause they wanted to see Lorenzo’s face. They don’t know what to about Lilith’s spell, almost certain there’s more to it then what they know. 

In the end, they watched Disney movies. Lots of them. It’s gone 3 o’clock when Magnus gets home. The loft is dark and Magnus quietly creeps to his bedroom. He’s slightly shocked when he sees Alexander in his bed. He’d expected the Shadowhunter to go back to the Institute. Alec is curled up facing in and hugging one of Magnus’s pillows to his chest. He looks restless. Magnus feels guilty for leaving Alec like he had, knowing it must of hurt to be left all alone but it was the only thing Magnus could do. They’d both been too emotional after the fight and accident to talk properly to each other. It would’ve ended in another fight and another accident. Magnus was lucky that he hadn’t hurt Alec the first time, he wasn’t going to risk it again. And Alec did need to think. 

He carefully uses his magic to change into his night clothes and take his makeup off before slipping into bed. He thinks about trying to get his pillow back from where Alec is holding it hostage but decides to just leave it. He can sleep with just one pillow. That is until Alec’s awake and giving him back his pillow while deciding to use Magnus as he own. 

“You came back” he whispers sleepily but somewhat tense at the same time. Something stalls in Magnus. 

“Always” he whispers back, there was never any doubt about it.

“I choose you” Alec says clinging to him tighter. 

“I love you Magnus, I’m not afraid of you, I choose you” and really Magnus can’t ask for anything more than that. He kisses Alexander lightly and pays no mind to fire in his veins. The man in his arms is much more interesting. 

“I love you too” he says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So re worked this chapter cause I hated the first version I posted. I hope it’s a little better now I’ve added a lot and fixed my mistakes. 
> 
> Still pretty short but I wanted to focus on this interaction between Malec.


	9. Authors Note Please Read

First off, I’ve made some major edits to Chapter 8 so please go back and re read it. There were a lot spelling and grammar mistakes, the tone was wrong and I realised that I completely glossed over the fact that Alec should’ve been somewhat scared of Magnus’s magic after the incident. I’ve now added in Alec’s reaction to the fight as well as upped the hype of the fight a little.

Second, the last few chapters haven’t felt my best, I just feel like my writing getting worse. So I’m taking at least a week off from the story, I want to plan what scenes from the show I’m including, if I’m going to change them at all and what add in scenes I’m going to do. Also I might make some changes to old chapters, just so they make more sense, feel like I’ve been pretty vague recently but I’ll let you know if I change anything. 

Finally, this story is going up to the end of 3A and stopping there because I have a good ending planned. If you guys would like to see more, with 3B then let me know. We’ll see when we get there. 

Thanks guys, your support means the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one shot but now I think it should go on some more. What do think, carry on or leave it where it is


End file.
